Bella: The Most Powerful Weapon In The World
by Twilightjalice
Summary: Bella Swan is a jumper, pusher, mover,sponge, a mutant, and many more. Full summary inside. Watch as Edward and Bella fall in love, and Bella complete the cullen family. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Bella: The Most Powerful Weapon

**Summary: Bella is the most powerful weapon in the world. She's a mutant, pusher, jumper, mover, a sponge, and many more. Bella's parents were pushers, and movers. She was left on the steps of Charlie Swan, and Renee Dwyer, the newlywed couple. They left a note saying why they dropped Bella off, saying she was in danger, and that she will have great powers, most likely being a pusher, and a mover. A mover is basically telekinetic, and if it is used properly her mind will be safe from any attacks, and a pusher is someone who can put thoughts in your head and you will think that it is your thoughts. The last thing they asked was that they call her Isabella Marie Swan, to protect her from the dangers of the world, and if Bella ever gets captured she has to escape on her own, or else she wont be you will all be killed, and that we made everyone who knows you believe that you carried Bella, so it will make the story "true". Thank you so much, Isabella's parents. Bella was a beautiful baby with brown soft locks of hair, a button nose, skin as white as snow, lips red as blood, and eyes so deep, you can get lost in them. After a year of living together Charlie and Renee split up. Renee took Bella with her to Arizona. At age 5 Bella became a jumper, someone who can "jump" to anywhere, by visualizing the place. Renee also noticed how Bella can heal herself very fast, when she would get a cut, it would heal right away. Bella found out that when she gets really angry 3 bones would come out of each of her hands. She never told Renee this. Renee also noticed how Bella can move stuffs with her mind, and "push" things. Bella had to stay in control or something really bad can happen, so she became the shy little Bella we all know and love. Years later, Renee meets Phil who travels a lot since he is a minor league baseball player. She moves back to Forks, Washington with Charlie, and there she meets the Cullen's. Read the rest of the story, because I just can't put every single detail in the summary so there will be surprises! Enjoy! **

**Bella POV:**

Hi! My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. My life is pretty difficult, I'll just give you a run down of my life.

I was born on September 13th, 1989. My life is pretty okay, I guess if your not being hunted 24/7. I learned about my powers when I was 2 years old. I was always pretty smart, I have a photographic memory, ever since I was about 1 year old. I know pretty impressive right? I could talk fluently at 2 years old, read at 2 and a half, and do pretty much everything at 3 years old.

I was 2 years old, when I wanted a cookie and mommy said I couldn't have one until after dinner. I thought with my mind for the cookie to come, and it did! I learned how to master my powers at age five, I could lift boulders up, and I could even break things with my mind, like it caves in and poof its just a pile of dust.

I could even make this shield in my mind, like it was a force field around my mind that only I had the power to take it down. I also learned that I can "push" thoughts into people's minds, and if I was careful, then I could just read their minds. So basically a lot of mind control.

There are also these bone like things that come out of my hands, where my knuckles are and they look like bones. I can make them go in and out of my hands.

Okay well these are my powers before everything when I was just little, just a child. I was kidnapped by Division. Division is a powerful government organization that searches for us, and they put this drug in us that will enhance our "powers". I was just 8 years old when they found me in the park, apparently a sniff found me and they tracked me. They brought me to the base camp and injected me with the drug. Let me tell you it was HELL. My veins felt like they were burning, like I was being burned alive. But during those 3 days I didn't scream once, I didn't want to show weakness. Apparently I was the first one to survive this drug, and I escaped.

I went home back to Renee and told her everything that happened to me. I was sore for about a year, my muscles would twitch and it would fell like I was being burned again. I would never scream though. Even though if I were in the middle of class, sitting in the chair, when the drugs side effect would kick in. I would just fall on the floor and moan in pain until it stopped an hour afterwards. They sent me to the hospital the first time, and boy was my temperature up. 106.5°F! They were cooling me off with all the ice they had. This happened about 8 times, each time my temperature would reach a degree higher. But it always lasted one hour only, and my temperature would drop back to normal after it was over. My powers got stronger, and I developed new ones. Kids tended to stay away from the weird girl that had fevers that would make you dead. So it was always me, myself, I, and a book. I was quite smart at school I skipped 2 grades, 1st grade, and 3rd grade. That was before they caught me though.

The second time I was caught was by this man named Stryker. I was 12 years old at the time. I learned I was a mutant too. Apparently I could heal really fast. Great, what else is wrong with me? Don't answer that. He kidnapped me and put me in this big tank and shoved a tube down my throat, so I can breathe. To say I was terrified was a huge understatement. Suddenly, what felt like hundreds of needles stabbed me at once. They were at my pressure points, arteries, every single vein, and the needle was thick and huge. I then felt some kind of heavy liquid pulling me down. Then the burn started again. I was thrashing and screaming but I soon learned it did no good considering that the more I move the deeper the needles go. This was the drug all over again, but worse if that's even possible. The fire inside me was hotter, like being dropped in molten lava this time instead of just that small pity fire. This lasted for a week. My heart stopped at once, but since I have regeneration, I healed myself. I found out that they put this metal called Adamantium. It's the strongest metal in the world, it can cut through anything. The bone/claw like things were covered in this metal as the rest of my body. I was 60lbs heavier. They tried to erase my memory, but since I had my shield up, they couldn't enter it. I escaped once again, learning that I can read people's minds with ease, and I am super strong, fast, and all my senses has increased. I took Stryker and Victor down. I truly felt like a monster. I just killed to human beings. I loathed myself from there on.

I was making my way back to my house again, when suddenly I was attacked.

Flashback*

_I was walking down an alley way, when I heard this strange noise._

_"Hello" I asked worried. Then suddenly another noise comes across the other side of the alley. "Who's there?" I heard a chuckle around there. Then suddenly I'm being thrown across the alley hitting the brick wall. A man with crimson red eyes stares down at me. He was pale and perfect._

_"Hello there. Mmmm you'll make a tasty little snack. Before I kill you I'll just tell you what I am. The more scared the victim is the tastier it is. You see, well I'm a vampire. I'm super fast, strong, my senses are perfect, and I'm the most beautiful thing you'll ever see. My skin is rock hard, nothing can penetrate it My eyes are red because I drink off human blood, not animal blood. Those pathetic golden eyed vampires can't even suck it up and drink from humans. Pathetic." Suddenly he lunged at me. He drank from my wrists, and at first the sudden shock of being bitten scared the hell out of me, so I started thrashing around. What I'm guessing was the venom started entering my system. It wasn't nearly as painful as the drug, or the injection that Stryker gave me. I started thinking why I wasn't feeling dizzy or anything, because last time I checked when you loose a lot of blood you don't feel normal, you feel faint. The vampire finally pulled back, and looked astonished._

_"Why aren't you dead? How come your not in pain from the venom?" he started babbling off so I kind of zoned out a bit, until he started shaking my shoulders. Huh, uhm what was he saying, oh yeah something about venom, dead blah blah blah. I finally looked up at him and the healed wound and I noticed his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue._

_"Your e-eyes. They're b-blue." I stuttered. He looked at me like I was crazy so I pulled out my pocket mirror and handed it to him. He looked just as astonished as me._

_"What are you? Are you an alien or what? What did you do to me?" He started babbling again. "Why aren't you screaming in pain, the venom should be burning by now"_

_"Oh that little burning sensation, that passed like 5 minutes ago, and it didn't hurt, it felt soothing." I explained. Great, even a vampire thinks I'm crazy. He lunged for me again, but before he could my instincts finally kicked in, and my claws that were usually made of bone was made of metal. I clawed at the vampire, easily breaking its skin. Rock hard skin, yeah right, this is like cutting butter. Once shredded to pieces I was thinking of something that could make sure nothing can make this creature piece itself together, because the body pieces are starting to move. Ewwww. Hmmm how about fire. It burns stuffs. I grabbed a lighter out of my pocket and set him on fire. Don't even ask why I have a lighter. _

_I ran back home, running as fast as a bullet, and can see everything as clear as daylight. Letting myself remind myself that I'm a monster all over again, as tears stained my cheeks._

_End of Flashback*_

That was my second abduction. When I got home I couldn't be any happier. I explained to Renee everything that happened to me, showed her my claws, and told her vampires exist, and they are very pale, and have red eyes, but at some point really dark onyx color eyes. I put up my shield around the house when I fell asleep. I can put hundreds of shields at once. They all have different uses. So some can deflect powers, mirror it, whatever they do to the victim happens to them, shocks victim, basically every shield in one. Yeah I was powerful.

When I was 14, my mom met Phil. Phil was a great guy I guess. He plays Minor League Baseball. He makes my mom happy, and that's all that matters. Well Division found me again. Stupid sniffs, apparently I got some more powers with that new experiment with Stryker. I could shadow things, but since I'm new I didn't know how to do it very well.

They drugged me again, but this time a bigger dose. 10x the amount of last time. My personal scientist/ nurse was keeping track of my "progress". The flames were worse than ever, but I could feel myself getting stronger. All my powers letting go. I never felt this powerful in my life. I tried communicating through my mind, see if I can find Renee. I did find her. I told her everything, about how division found me, and the dose of this drug is even more, and how it's excruciating. I kept in touch with her everyday, telling her how I was doing. Each day the flames got worse, apparently my regeneration ability is making the drug spread through my system super slow. They would add a bigger dose every week, see how much I could take. I never let out a scream or whimper. While going through this change I thought about cutting off my senses, inflicting this pain on others at once, make them live through what I went through, strengthening my shield, pusher, mover abilities, and all my other abilities. Also I was thinking how cool it would be if I can absorb powers, and block powers, take powers away, give powers away, let people who can't have children the ability to let them have children. I mostly wondered about if my shield was endless, it can go to space, and bring stuffs back those kind of things. One day they put 1,000x amount of dose then the first time. That was pure torture, it felt horrible, like being hit by a bus, kicked in the gut, being burned alive, thrown into hot molten lava, I couldn't even think strait. It was that painful. I was surprised I still had a brain, how is it not burned? I never screamed or whimpered to stay strong, I stayed as still as a statue, and just let them do what ever while I suffer in this inferno. Finally after 1 week of that pure torture it stopped. My heart stopped, but my mind didn't. Then slowly my regeneration powers kicked in, slowly working its way in my body, making my heart beat again. I heard cries of success, saying it has been a year since they first started with me. Woah wait WHAT a YEAR! I got up as quickly as I could, which is pretty fast if I say so myself.

"Bella, are you alright?" Riley asks. They have the nerve to ask me after they put me through all that torture for a whole year! I suddenly glared at them thinking about how I wish I could put the pain I went through all my life with the Division, and Stryker. Suddenly they all started screaming, saying that it burns. I look away and they are all panting on the floor.

" You try going through that pain for a year, and that was only the beginning. That was the first dose, and last 3 days. This pain last a whole WEEK!" I glare at them all and imagine the pain I felt this last week. They all start screaming again, this time even louder than before. I stopped the pain, while they all moan and pant like little mutts.

"You only lasted 10 seconds, and you were all ready screaming and look, you look like a bunch of mutts on a hot summer day. I went through that for a year, and a week, and 3 days. Pathetic, I didn't even scream when I was 8 years old, and you guys are forty something and your begging for death." I lecture them.

"This is only the beginning. You should fear me" I whispered and left right away.

**Riley POV:**

They've brought Bella back after 6 years. Wow, she must be very special to stay off the grid that long. Well anyways we are going to give her another dose, but a lot bigger dose. It's going to be 10x as much as last time. Bella is the very first person that survived this experiment. All the others died, and they always screamed out in pain, about a fire. No wonder they all failed. Bella just lays down, and a couple of days later her heart stops beating, then it starts beating again, and she wakes up. Truly amazing girl. Well today we are starting the 2nd dose, which is 10x as much as the 1st time. We injected her with the drug, and she just lays there. A couple of days passed and nothing has happened so we double the amount. Nothing. Double the amount. Nothing. Double. Nothing. It has been a year since this experiment started, and nothing has happened, I mean she is still alive, but no progress. In one week it's going to be one year since she we first gave her the dose. So now its going to be 1000x the amount of the very first time. I know, I know, huge risk, blah blah blah. So its been one week and nothing, then her heart fails. We wait a couple of minutes, and then suddenly it starts beeping again! She gets up super fast, and glares at us. So I ask the question that has been on every bodies mind.

"Bella are you okay" I ask, and suddenly she turns furious. She glares at all of us, and then suddenly fire starts shooting up everywhere. I scream out in pain. Suddenly it's gone, like it never has been there, but everyone is panting on the floor.

" You try going through that pain for a year, and that was only the beginning. That was the first dose, and last 3 days. This pain last a whole WEEK!" She screams and glares at us again. This pain was thousands of times worse, like hot lava, and everything. I scream out in pain. Please let me die. Please let me die. Please let me die. I kept on chanting that in my head. And just like last time it was gone.

"You only lasted 10 seconds, and you were all ready screaming and look, you look like a bunch of mutts on a hot summer day. I went through that for a year, and a week, and 3 days. Pathetic, I didn't even scream when I was 8 years old, and you guys are forty something and your begging for death." She lectured us. Was it really on 10 seconds, it felt like infinity. God, what have we done to her. She's brave I got to giver her credit, I mean a whole year going through that pain, and never once flinching, screaming, or whimpering. The pain must have gotten worse, because if the first time was her first time when she was eight, this pain must have been hell. It was 1000x the dose of the first time. She went through that for a whole week. Then she said the last thing I wanted to hear.

"This is only the beginning. You should fear me" she whispered. I felt my heart rate quickened. I looked up and she was gone.

**Bella POV:**

As I ran back home, guess what another vampire attacks me. I swear, God must hate me. Putting me through all this pain. The vampire bites me in the wrist. It doesn't hurt, it just feels like a little prick, or pinch. He starts drinking, and drinking. Okay, so blood loss not a problem. Probably from my regeneration power, my blood is reproduced before he could suck it out. The vampire pulls away, and looks astounded that I'm just standing there, not dead.

"How come your not dead? I just sucked more blood out of you then you should ever have in your life!" He said.

"I don't know, I'm not the freaking vampire here. Woah you eyes, they're a nice brown. Here" I said handing him my pocket mirror.

"These were my eyes from when I was a human. Your one of those people from the legends. Unlimited blood, and gives our eye color back" He said with a wicked smile. When he was about to lunge, I used this new gift of mine, by glaring at him, and making him feel the pain I went through on the easy stage. He was screaming, begging for death. I let him go. He started panting on the floor next to me.

"Why aren't you screaming in pain, from the venom, you should be on the floor begging for death just as I was." He looked dumbfounded.

"I went through that change for 3 days." I glared at him with more intensity and he started screaming again. "I went through that for 1 week" I glared at him once again adding more pain by the second, until he felt what I felt. "That's how I felt like for a whole year, and I didn't scream I just laid there, letting the drug do that to me. The beginning was when I was 8 years old. I endured that in silence for 3 days. The next on was when I was 12 years old. I endured that for 1 week in silence. The last one with the pain increasing, that lasted for a whole year straight. The climax of that pain last for a whole week. I stayed quiet, I didn't even whimper. Your pathetic, can't even hold in a little pain. I said threw clenched teeth. I ripped him apart, set him on fire, then I went home.

When I got home I was more than relieved. I saw my mom, tears of joy fell down my cheeks. I told her of the pain I went through, and that I'm fine.

Over the next few months, Renee had spent time with Phil, and me but I could tell she was unhappy about staying home with me. So I decided that I would move in with Charlie. Forks here I come. Note the sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella POV:**

"Mom, don't worry about me. I'll be just fine, I'll be with dad. Go have fun with Phil." I told her for what seems the one hundredth time. Ever since my last kidnapping, which was like 2 years ago, she has been reluctant to let me go. Since they put so much drugs in me, I have even more powers if that's even possible.

Since I always had a shield in my mind, the drug just made it stronger, and now it's almost impossible for me to take it off. I can control the strength and the ability I want it to have, like mirror which whatever happens to me happens to them or attack, which is way cooler, because if they try to user their mind "power" on me, they get this unimaginable "pain", or that's what they think, it just attacks their mind and makes them think they are in pain. Also I have a physical shield around me 24/7, and those who I love. It's like a bubble, and I can give them their own shield, or share mine. I can do both mental, and physical shields. I can control it on my own will, so it wraps around the persons body tightly so he/she can do whatever they want. I can make millions at once, and layer them.

Whenever someone is under my shield, I can talk to them telepathic, and I can tell where they are, and actually see through their eyes, and hear what they are hearing, like I'm actually there, and I am there. Thankfully I can control it. My physical shield is just like my mental, but if they attack me, then they either bounce off, or they just hit it like a wall, depending on what "mode" I have it on. I can expand my shield pretty far, over the whole United States to be exact, even Hawaii.

I also learned I can get gifts, because apparently vampires have some "gifts" which are like mine, but they're always different. I can't turn them off, so it sucks. Especially the empathy one. I was practicing extending my mental shield, when I finally reached Alaska. I noticed, because I read the people's thoughts to see where I was. Then suddenly there was this weird tingling sensation, when I was extending the shield more, telling me I was getting a new power. Suddenly I felt all these emotions, and they started effecting me. I wanted to die from depression, jump from joy, cry, scream, and all these other emotions. I made a physical shield around me and all the emotions just bounced right off. I'm forever thankful for my physical shield. Apparently there were a lot of vampires in Alaska, Denali to be exact. One vampire can shock people, read minds, tell what powers there are, empathy, and psychic. Reading minds didn't really bother me so much, because I had that since I woke up from my last drug shot, from the Division. The psychic was a new one, and I learned to ignore it, since they are mostly about random things. The shocking one was pretty cool, I can extend it away from me, and they get shocked reacting like they had been tasered. But I really like the one that tells me about people's powers. Apparently I have tons, but I didn't realize sooner, because when I was extending my shield, the tingling feeling has been there for a while, but I just thought it was just excitement. Well one vampire has the ability to "turn off" powers, as they don't work. Well he was trying to use it on my shield, but it wouldn't budge, so now I know my shields are super strong, and I can "turn off" powers! Well I can use my powers on anyone under my shield, but I usually just keep my shields to myself, and those who I love.

Also with the powers, I can give them to people, take them away, and of course block them. But the best one is giving life, or anything to do with life. I don't know how I got it, but I think it's because of all the drugs they put in me, because there are no vampires that can do this. I'm actually thankful to that person who gave me the power to know what powers there are. So anyway, I went to a hospital, and with my unnatural senses, I heard that someone lost their baby. I spread my shield out to that person, and I thought about the baby, and coming back to life, and be a little bigger so they can see the ultrasound better. Then a miracle happened, I heard the little heartbeat of the baby. To make it better I "pushed" a thought to the baby saying to "kick a little kick, enough to feel" and then the baby did just that. I listened carefully, and I heard the mother scream saying that the baby just kicked. She grabbed her husband's hand, and put it on her stomach where the baby was still kicking. They called the doctor in, and they did another ultrasound, and surprising everyone, the baby was alive. I expanded my shield and searched for every human who wanted a baby, but can't have one, or are trying. I gave everyone the chance to get pregnant. I kept the shield up for about a month, and everybody was pregnant! They were all happy, I could see it in their minds. I whispered in their minds saying "congratulations" and "Your welcome, don't tell anyone I helped you out, because I helped thousands of people who wanted a baby and couldn't have one. I have the gift of life, and I put a life, or two in you, it's a surprise. I'll speed up the pregnancy a month or two so you can have your baby sooner. I can't speed it up more or else suspicion will raise. You can tell your partner that you guys were blessed or whatever, because someone let me have the ability to have a baby. Go make an appointment and the doctor will tell you you are 2 month pregnant. There will be this weird feeling in your stomach but don't worry that's just me. I will make sure that your baby will be born healthy, and can't get any diseases when they are first born. If your baby gets sick, and dies, yell in your head, and I will give your child's life back, and they will be immune to that sickness forever. Don't make me regret this. Just as I can give life, I can take it back. Stay healthy, and most importantly be a good mother, and love your child, yours truly, your second chance." I read all their minds, and they were scared, but happy at the same time, some said thank you in their heads, while others were still in shock. I made the baby advance life for two months, and the mother's reactions shocked me. They were all so happy saying "thank you" over and over again. I listened into their thoughts, and they can see a small baby bump already. They all made their appointments, and told their lovers what just happened. 1 week later and they all knew if they were having one or two kids. I sent a message to the mother's lovers saying "I gave your lover the chance to have kids. You will be there when she needs you, and you won't split. They are two month pregnant, as you know already. I'll send you guys some cash to help out. I told your lover everything she needs to know. But remember this, you hurt that child, then I'll hurt you! Just as I can give life, I can take it back! Tell your wife that everyone born on your child's birthday are the people I helped out. So you will know who I helped out. Stay in America so I know the baby is healthy. Oh by the way I'm not God. Is God a girl, yeah I know what you guys are thinking. I'll exit your minds after I'm done with this message. I helped thousands of you. Your second chance. I'm not GOD I JUST TOLD YOU. Geesh men are stupid." Just like the girls they were happy and scared, but mostly grateful. I saw the children's futures, and they were all happy and peaceful. Since I saw the future I was loaded from the stock market. I teleported the money to each of their houses which is about 50 grand per child, and rang the doorbell. I left a note saying that this was the money they can use for their child ONLY! There is 50 grand per child, and if you need help I'll be there to support you and your child.

Well I still have the powers that Division looks for, but apparently I have all of them, and they are all very powerful, I can "jump" any where like a piece of cake. I also have all the mutant powers, being one, I just got them all after all the drug doses. My original mutant power of regeneration is really helpful, especially with all the drugs in my system my blood is even sweeter then usual. I can never run out of blood, and my blood makes their eyes turn back to their human eye color. I know this because I was attacked once again when I was 15. My powers were just beginning to strengthen so all I had were the ones I had before.

_Flashback*_

_I was walking to the grocery store, when I was attacked, and someone was biting me. I knew it was a vampire, because who else bites someone on the neck, and starts drinking their blood. I knew I had to kill this vampire before it runs off, and my secret spreads. Sigh* I'm a monster I thought, so I just let it enjoy her last meal. She then realizes I'm not screaming in pain and lets go._

_"What are you? Why aren't you screaming? You should be dead, I just sucked more blood out of you then I ever have in a human." She stated._

_"Ahh I knew this was going to happen. You start asking questions, and then I have to kill you" I said with sadness on my face. She looks at me like I'm crazy, then she starts laughing. _

_"Silly human, you can't kill me, I'm a vampire" she said with what I assume a scary voice. I then remember my claws. Sometimes I'm really stupid, I was just going to glare at her and while she is panting set her on fire. I bring out my claws, I wince a little, since I'm not really used to it coming out. I saw her eyes widen a little bit in fear. She growls at me, then lunges at me. I move out of her way, and cut her legs off. Now she looks frightened. I tower over her._

_"I'm not just any human" I said in a taunting voice. "And I'm not really fond of vampires attacking me" I smirked. I cut her apart, then set her on fire. Once there was nothing but ashes, I run back home. I cry for the rest of the night until I finally fall asleep. I think to myself that I truly am a monster._

_End of Flashback*_

Well now we're heading to the airport. In no time we're already there checking in. I dreaded this moment.

"Bye mom, I'll miss you so much, but I'll talk to you through my shield" I told her.

"I'll miss you too sweetie. You better talk to me or else…" She didn't say anything else, because now it's time for me to board the plane. We say a quick goodbye, and hug.

I just boarded on the plane, and let me just say this is really boring. I already read everything. When you are 17 years old, and you have a photographic memory, you get bored easily. I decided to play with my powers. I extended my shield, and I feel this tingling sensation, ooh new powers. It's the ability to change the weather. The rest of the ride was basically changing the weather in random places in America. When I finally got off I looked for Charlie. He was wearing a police uniform.

"Hey Bells. You look great. Long time no see." He said.

"Hey dad. Thanks, and yeah" I said kind of awkwardly. We got my luggage, even though I could have gotten it, I am after all super strong. The hour long ride home was the definition of awkwardness. I got up to my room, and it's just how I remember it. I unpack everything with my mind, and I head down stairs to make dinner. I was done when Charlie called me.

"Hey Bells, I got you a present. Come out side"

"Okay" I walked outside, and there was an old Chevy truck, that looks really rusty, but still sturdy. "Oh my god, is that for me?" I asked jumping up and down.

"Yup, I got it off a friend. You remember Billy Black don't you?" he questioned me. Oh yeah, one of dad's fishing buddies.

"Yeah I remember him" I said.

"Well here are the keys, and you start school tomorrow." He said. I gave him an awkward one arm hug, and I head back in. Once finished, I went upstairs, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and headed to bed.

_Next Morning_

I wake up to my stupid, annoying alarm clock. I hit the snooze button a little too hard, breaking it in the process. School. Sigh* I got my backpack ready, and headed to school. It was really easy to find, right off the main highway. I got out of the car, and I heard what they were whispering, and thinking already.

_I call dibbs_

_Dang she's hott_

_Ugghh she better not steal Mike away from me._

_I'm so much prettier than her. She better watch it._

_I feel so bad for her, all those people staring at her. I hope she doesn't get picked on by Lauren and Jessica just because she's prettier._

That made my head turn, and I smiled at the girl with the nicest thoughts so far. I walked to the front office, and I see this red head lady.

"Umm, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here. I'm a junior." I said. She just stares at me until recognition sets in her eyes.

"Oh yes, here you go dear. Here is your timetable, a school map, and this slip to bring back at the end of the day, once all your teachers sign it." She said handing me 3 pieces of paper. I thank her and headed back out. This kid that looks like a nerd comes up too me, with skin that's clearly not healthy, really oily hair, and a chess geek club face.

"Hi, I'm Eric. Your Isabella Swan. Nice to meet you." He said in a stalkerish way.

"Bella" I said while shaking his sweaty hands. Eww.

"I'll walk you to your first class, what is it?" He asks while taking my schedule. "We have first period together, come on I'll show you the way" he said dragging me. We got to the class, and I gave him my slip to sign. I sat in the back, and everyone who walked in stared at me. I just doodled, while they talked about Romeo and Juliet. That was basically the whole day until lunch time. The girl named Jessica, who was in my Spanish and trigonometry class invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I really liked Angela she was nice and all, true and pure. That's when I smelled the smell of vampire. I turned my head and saw who was there. To say I was shocked was a huge understatement. There were 5 vampires at school, but what shocked me the most was their eye color. A perfect honey gold, like butterscotch.

"I see you saw the Cullen's. They're like a new family here. The dad works at the hospital. I don't think Dr. and Mrs. Cullen can have kids though. But the weird thing is that they're all together, and I mean together together. Emmett the big guy, and Rosalie Hale, the blonde chick. Jasper Hale the blonde dude, and Rosalie's twin, and Alice, the short little pixie. Edward is the only one who is single, but don't get your hopes up, because apparently none of the girls are good enough for him." She finished. I wonder when he turned her down. I listened carefully to what they were saying.

"So what's the new girl like. Is she thinking how hot we are?" the big guy Emmett asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, I can't hear her. Jazz can you feel her?" Edward asked. He looks kind of cute I admitted.

"No" came Jasper's reply. He was starting to panic, so I helped out a little, and sent waves of calm to him and the whole table. They seemed to notice and gave thankful and annoyed looks at Jasper. Weird.

"Alice" Edward asked anxiously. I send a whole lot more waves of calmness, but he doesn't want it, so I just send the most calmness I ever had at once. He finally reacted, and gave an annoyed glance at Jasper and said "Stop it Jasper, I don't want to calm down. Keep your calm waves to yourself" he said it fast.

"That wasn't me, I didn't even send out calm waves, they're clearly affecting me. What is this?" he asked getting panicky. I just sent him a huge wave of calm, and trapped him in a physical shield, so none of that calmness can get out. Suddenly there was a gasp. I looked at the pixie, umm Alice, that's her name.

"Jasper, you just disappeared. I can't see your future at all." She said getting really panicky. I wanted to mess around with this coven, so I took all their powers away, and it'll be back by the end of the school day. There were gasps from Jasper, Edward, and Alice. I let go of Jasper's shield.

"I can't feel any emotions." Jasper said. Getting scared. Ahh so he's the empath I got my powers from.

"I can't read anyone's thoughts" Edward said panicky.

"I can't see the future anymore. None. Nada." Alice said, on the end of a breakdown.

"We have to leave" they all said. No, this is going to ruin my fun, so I "pushed" them into staying. So they did. The bell just rang so now I'm heading to biology. When I get there, Edward is there. I walked by the heating vent, sending my scent towards him and he immediately stiffened. His eyes turn to the blackest I've ever seen. I tune into his thoughts.

_Ughh, I hate this girl. 80 years of never drinking human blood since my rebellious years, and now she comes here and brings the monster out of me. I need some mountain lion blood. Her blood smells so delicious. Like freesias, and roses? Stop it Edward, Stop it. You can't disappoint Carlisle. _I tune out.

I feel bad, so I put up my physical shield, and block my scent. I listen for his thoughts once again.

_Wait, what happened, I can't smell her anymore. Now that I think about it without her scent taunting me she's probably one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen. The way she blushes, her cheekbones. Stop it Edward. She's human. I tuned out again._

So he thinks I'm pretty, no wait beautiful. I smiled at that. Class was like that basically. When the bell finally rung I got out of my seat, and Mike came up to me. Apparently he had gym too. Yup, my good luck just keeps getting better and better. I was excused from gym today, since it was my first day.

I heard the Cullen's, on my way to the car.

"I just got my power back" all of the three gifted Cullen's said.

"Something weird is going on" Edward said.

I got home, made dinner, did my home work, and did last nights routine. Suddenly, I felt the fire, I guess the fire is back. I wanted to scream, but I just thrashed around in bed, begging it to retreat. It lasted for an hour, but this one felt different. Hotter somehow. I fell back asleep after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Edward POV:**

There has been news going around saying the chiefs daughter is going to come back and live with him. This has been going on for weeks. I got out of my room, and headed down stairs, to the garage. Apparently everyone has been waiting for me. I got in the drivers seat of my Volvo, and drive to school.

As soon as I got out, all the thoughts hit me. They're all on the new girl. I went to my classes like any other day. Classes were fine, all the thoughts are on the new girl. It was finally time for lunch. I got my tray, and sat down at our table. I overheard Jessica Stanley talking to the new girl about us. Just the usual garbage about us, how weird it is that we live together, and we are all together. Then I realized I can't hear her thoughts. I listened harder, and there is still nothing.

Emmett asks me if I can hear her, and I can't. I start to panic, when suddenly waves of calm is swept through me. I gave Jasper an annoyed look. This is not the time for that. I ask if he can feel her, and he says no. Now we all start to panic. What is going on here? Alice looks like she has hit the same dead like we have. Right now a ton of waves of calm is trying to push itself into me. I got to say, that Jasper is a lot stronger than normal. I reject it, but this time it comes in a huge wave, and it let itself wash over me. We all felt on edge, wondering what threat this might be. We all were good until Alice gasped, and said, "Jasper you just disappeared, I can't see your future at all." And that's when I noticed I couldn't hear anything. I gasped

"I can't read any thoughts."

"I can't feel any emotions."

"I can't see the future anymore."

Something is seriously wrong. "Come on we should get home. Lets talk to Carlisle, but right when we we're about to leave, I felt this need to stay.

Time Skip to Parking Lot

I walked back to the car, and that's when I realized I could hear everyone thought's again. Sigh* I should have enjoyed the peace and quiet while I could.

"I got my powers back."

"Me too." Jasper and Alice both said. We hopped into the car and headed back home. I was going about 180 when we were out of sight to get home faster. When we finally got home Carlisle and Esme were already in the living room, waiting for us. I guess Alice might have informed them about our little "problem".

"What's the emergency?" Carlisle asked in his usual calm tone, but in his thoughts he was thinking of all the worse case scenarios. _ Did someone slip up? Did someone find out? Do we have to move again. I hope they didn't ruin anything again._

"Carlisle, today something really strange happened. This new girl came today, and I couldn't hear her thoughts, and Jasper and Alice couldn't use their powers against this girl either. But that's not the weirdest thing yet, right when we were talking our powers just cut off. I couldn't read any mind, Alice couldn't see any future, and Jasper couldn't feel any emotions. But in biology, she came to sit next to me, because my seat is the only one that is open, and she had the sweetest blood I've ever smelled, and right when I was thinking about attacking her, her scent disappeared. I mean it just disappeared. It was like she wasn't even there." I finished my rambling.

"I don't know what to do. Just keep a close eye on her. Watch what she does, see if she is a possible threat to us before you do anything."

"WHAT! If she is threat, then lets get rid of her. I can kill her in her sleep, just a snap of her neck. I won't live with a threat nearby." Rosalie screeched.

"I agree with Rose, I won't let Alice live in any danger." Jasper agreed.

"We can't just kill her. What happens if she is innocent? Huh, are you just going to kill her then later feel the grief of how you went for more than half a century and now you killed an innocent because of how you thought she was a possible threat?" I said. For some strange reason, I wanted to protect this girl, like she was my responsibility, and how I should care for her. Why am I even thinking about these kind of stuffs? How I wish I could touch her hair, caress her face, kiss those plump red lips. Oh my god. What am I even thinking. She can't like me, I'm not even human. I'm a monster.

"Edward, dude watch the emotions. Your all lovey dovey, and then the next thing I know is that your self loathing." Jasper said with confusion written all over his face. I just ignored him, and went up stairs to play on my piano.

**Bella POV:**

I woke up just like any other day, and I see that Charlie already left. I made myself some breakfast, and I left to go to school in my truck. Once I reached the school I parked my car. I got out of my car, and I felt stares on my back. I turn around, and guess who it is….the vampires! I made sure that my shield is on, and I felt something hitting it. I figured it was emotions, because that's the only one who had a physical power. I turn around and glare at him, making sure I don't accidently use my other power that makes you feel like you're on fire. The look on his face was hilarious. I had to stifle my giggles, so I just smirked and walked away. The day went the same, Mike following me like a lost puppy, Eric trying to ask me out, glaring at Mike at the same time, and Jessica talking me because I was "popular". They're all so annoying. When lunch came, I sat with them because I didn't want to be rude, though they totally deserve it. Finally lunch ended, and I head to biology, trying to get away from them. I started doodling in my notebook, when I noticed that I was really early to class. I noticed that the chair next to me, so I looked up and I was caught in the eyes of a goddess. My own personal Adonis. Wait, what am I thinking, he's a vampire for crying out loud. I quickly look away, and continued on doodling.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, you're Bella Swan right?" He asked.

"Yea, umm hi, it's nice to meet you." I replied, maybe a little too quickly. We did some small talk through out the period. For some reason whenever I would do something simple my muscles would spasm and the burn would come, but I tried my best not to think about it. When school ended I was more than happy to go home. I made dinner, and went upstairs to do my homework. When it was finally time to go to sleep, I was more than happy. I think I moved a little too fast, because I got another muscle spasm, and suddenly it felt like my whole body was on fire. I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped from my mouth. This was by far one of the most painful one's yet. This one lasted longer than usual. I finally fell asleep once it was all over. My weeks went by like this. Wake up, go to school, talk to Edward in biology, go home, make dinner, take a shower, and brush my teeth, get a muscle spasm, burn for an hour or two, then finally go to sleep.

One day it was just like any other day, class started and I went through everything like a normal day. When I went to biology I felt like something bad was going to happen. Like it was deep down in my gut. I shrugged it off, and just talked to Edward like any other day. The teacher decided to start his boring lecture, so we started taking notes, and that's when I felt it. The drug's side effect is still taking a toll on my body, because they put a huge amount of dose, and the metal in my body. I wanted to let out a blood curdling scream, but I held it in. This was the last week all over again. I let out a little whimper, and leaned my head on the table.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward whispered to me. I was about to open my mouth, when pain worsened. I let out a blood curdling scream, catching everyone's attention. This hot lava, was burning me, I can feel my body temperature going up, and I fall out of my seat. I didn't care that everyone was watching me. My heart was pounding in my ears. Great, this usually happens when I'm about to finish the transformation. I started to spasm again. I was saying "the drug" over and over again, but not loud enough for humans to hear, just vampires. People were asking me what's wrong. I heard the ambulance in distance. I felt a hand on my forehead, and then it was gone. I listened to people's thoughts.

_What is wrong with this chick_

_What a weirdo_

_Is she alright?_

_What drug? Is she on drugs? I don't know, because I can't smell her. But what drug makes you feel like your burning?_

"Whoa, she's burning up. She needs to go to the hospital." I heard Edward say.

_Dang, she really is hot. That's not a normal human temperature. She should be dead. What drug is she on?_

I felt more hands on my head, and they were all panicking too. Finally the paramedics arrived.

_Is that normal to feel that hot. I never felt someone's forehead so hot. She's burning up._

_I wonder what's wrong with this patient. It's been a while since we got an interesting case. _

They put me on a stretcher, and I immediately heard someone to tell them to get ice. Lots. We were in the ambulance racing across town, heading to Forks hospital. Once we got out, my heart stopped. Oh no. It's not going to start beating for about 10 minutes. They're going to declare me brain dead, and blah blah blah. I can slowly feel myself recovering/regenerating. Then all of a sudden I feel this shock. Ouch. That hurt, it felt like a thousand bolts. Stupid EMT and their equipment. I have medal all around my body. That makes things even worse. They do that for about 3 more times. 4 shocks total. I feel tired. They are making this recovering hard on me. We finally reached the hospital, and they put me in this room, pumping my heart. I "push" them to stop, because it's making it harder on me. Now I feel really stupid, I should have "pushed" a thought saying I'll be fine, but when your recovering, your not really thinking. I heard a lot of people talking, but I just let sound like a hum in my mind. I feel a really cold hand on my forehead and he orders people to get ice to cool me down. Slowly, I heard my heart start beating again, and again. Then it was back to normal. After 5 minutes I chance it and open my eyes. Everyone was staring at me. The doctor, the nurses, everyone. I let out a slight huff of annoyance and sit back up. I wondered what powers I have now, since my heart stopped beating.

"You should take it easy. Your heart just failed. Your going to need to stay in here for a little while more." The doctor said.

"I'm fine. Can I please just get out of here?" I asked

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we cannot release you until we find out what's wrong with you." He said.

"Good luck with that." I said under my breath and laid back down. I heard Charlie enter, and I sent him a thought saying I was fine, it's the drugs from the division, to cool it through my shield. I really wanted to get out of here, before they start doing all the tests, and figure out that I'm not normal.

"Well hello Isabella, my name is Dr. Cullen, I'll be your doctor today. You had a heart failure, and stay with us for a little while. We are going to need to take some tests to see what's wrong with you." Dr. Cullen says. Charlie just left the room along with Dr. Cullen, and in came Edward.

"What drug are you on?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"None" I said coolly. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because he got all angry.

"Don't lie to me, I heard what you said." He spat back.

"I told you I'm not on any drugs. Don't you believe me." I growled back.

"Well you just had a heart failure, and your temperature is over 110°F!" he said. Wow, new record.

"I'm not lying, and why should I tell you everything, I'm not the one hiding secrets." I said in a matter of fact tone, and his face went to shock for a second before he composed it again.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that's hiding things. Like how your on drugs."

"See denial is always the first sign that there is something your hiding."

"Well your doing the same thing."

"No I'm not, it's the truth I'm saying. You on the other hand are not."

"Your delusional." Right at that moment Dr. Cullen came back in and brought a needle with him.

"We're going to need to do some blood tests Isabella." I cringe away.

"Umm, I don't think that is necessary. I'm fine, see look perfect good bye." I tried to walk as fast as I can, but of course they get me.

"Not so fast, you just had a heart failure." Ugg what's up with that excuse.

"It's not the first time, and it won't be the last." I said

"You had heart failure before, and you didn't do anything?" he asked, and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yea, it's natural. I won't die from it, I promise." I try to walk out.

"Isabella this is pretty serious, you need to be treated. You can die from this."

"I highly doubt that, but when I do, I will think back to this day."

"We just need a blood sample, so we can run some tests."

"I'm sorry, but I can't, nothing is wrong with me, you can't fix it." Then they did the last thing I ever thought they would do, they put some morphine, which made me very sleepy. You see the thing with morphine and me, it brings nightmares, that last for about 10 minutes, because that's how long the morphine lasts in my system. I got the nightmare of my transformation from when I was 12. This one always makes me bring my claws out, and shred everything, but thank god I was always in my house. But right now I'm not in my house, I'm in the hospital. This morphine is taking forever to wear off. I felt arms holding me down as I was thrashing around from the transformation dream. I use enough of my powers to make the morphine dissolve. When I open my eyes, my worst nightmare came to life. I scratched Edward right on the chest, and it's taking him a while to heal. The metal is special, apparently it takes longer than most wounds to close. The venom can't dissolve the metal so it takes a while. I look up, and I saw both Dr. Cullen, and Edward staring wide eyed at me. I cut my arm open.

"Drink" I commanded. He didn't and the wound all ready closed up. I cut it again, and shoved my arm in his mouth. He immediately started drinking my blood. I waited until he was finished. Took him about 10 minutes to realize that I wasn't dead, and he was drinking my blood. He let go immediately.

"How come your not dead. How did you penetrate my skin. What are those claw like things. How come your not screaming, the venom it should be working it's way into your system." He rambled.

"Well just like you I have my own secrets. Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything to you and your coven at your house." I said. I "pushed" the thought that I was alright, and that nothing bad happened, so basically removed all that happened in everybody's mind who is in Forks.

"Okay let's go." We left the hospital, and went to their house. It was beautiful, Victorian style. I got out of the car and we headed inside at vampire speed. I guess it shocked everyone. We sat in the living room and I began with my story.

"Hi, you guys have a nice home. Your probably wondering how I can do all of these things, and how my heart just stopped, and I have incredibly high temperatures. Well I'm not exactly normal. I am a human, but I'm just "gifted". I was born as a pusher, mover, jumper, and a regeneration. A pusher is someone who can "push" a thought into someone's mind, and they will believe it. A mover is basically telekinetic, but I also use it as a shield for my mind and a physical one. A jumper is a teleporter, and a regeneration, is a mutant, my mutant power is to heal very fast." I said and they all looked in shock. So I continued.

"Well when I was 8 years old I was kidnapped by a secret government organization called Division. They put this drug in me, and it enhances my "powers". It felt like I was burning alive. It lasted for three days. This drug makes you feel like your dying, but I never screamed once. So for three days, I just stayed motionless. I did get powers from that experience. I got all the other powers that Division looks for. That was the first time my heart stopped. Well I escaped. I was the first one ever to survive that drug, and it's all thanks to my regeneration. I was doing fine for four years, until I got kidnapped again. This time a man named Stryker took me. He is a person that experimented with mutants. Made them into weapons. Well I found out I was a mutant right then and there, and he did an experiment on me against my will. They shoved a tube down my throat so I could breathe, and they put me in a glass tank. There were thousands of needles in there, and the stuck me in every vein, artery, everywhere. If the other drug from division was what I thought painful boy was I wrong. This fire was worse, it gave the other fire a shame. This one lasted for a week. A whole week I was burning, It was terrible, if I screamed or moved, then it would hurt more, because the needles would go deeper. When the experiment stopped, my heart stopped, then restarted. I was also the first one to survive. I found out they injected me with this medal called Adamantium. It's super strong, and it can even cut through vampire skin." I extended my claws out for them to see. They all gasped when they saw it.

"Well they tried to erase my memory, but since I always kept a physical and mental shield, they couldn't. I killed Stryker and Victor." I broke down in sobs right then and there. I felt a pair of arms on me. I looked up and it was Edward, and I smiled at him and leaned into him. "They were the first people I killed." I said looking down in shame and disgust.

"I found out that I am telepathic, and telekinetic. So I had my mover ability, and mind reading and controlling powers. Those were the one's I used the most. I'm also super strong, and fast. My senses are enhanced, so basically like a vampire transformation. On my way home, I was walking down an alley when a vampire attacked me. He thought he was going to kill me, so he told me everything. When he bit, he drank, and drank, and drank, because my regeneration, my blood cells are replaced before he could even drink. So basically I'm a walking blood bank. My blood also turns the vampire's eyes to their human color. See look at Edward's eyes." I looked up, and I was trapped in a mesmerizing emerald green. Every one looked at Edward and gasped. I handed him a mirror and he too gasped.

"I don't know how long it lasts, because I usually let the vampire have it's last meal then kill them. Apparently my blood is extra sweet because of the drugs. Don't worry I won't kill you guys, I see you only drink animal blood, You guys can try my blood, I don't mind." I opened another wound, and I let Esme drink. I think she liked it, because she was drinking, a lot. I just sat there until she had enough. I did this to everyone. Jasper took the longest. I looked at all their eyes, and they were beautiful. Apparently I was the first human blood Carlisle ever had, oops. They all looked in the mirror, then at each other and smiled. I smiled too.

"So is my blood good?" I asked they all nodded very quickly. "Well I had a good life, my mom met Phil when I was 14. Then Division found me again. They put a bigger dose in me this time. 10x the original amount for phase 2. Nothing happened, and the dose kept on getting bigger and bigger. Each time the fire got hotter. But I just stayed still. Not even a whimper escaped. My powers developed. Well this thing last for a whole year. On the last week, they gave me 1000x the original amount, and the pain was unbearable. I clenched my jaw so hard, I thought I'd break my teeth. It was like being dunked in a volcano. I woke up when my heart started beating again. I found out that I was out for a whole year. A whole year in that terrible pain. One of my favorite powers is that if I glare at them and concentrate, then they feel the fire too apparently. I escaped once again, and was running home when another vampire attacked me. I used my new power on him after he drank from me, and through his thoughts apparently this was worse than Jane's torturous gaze. Even worse than vampire transformation. Vampire venom is soothing in my system compared to what I went through." They all looked shocked. "The first fire I went through when I was 8 was even stronger than the venom. So basically I went through a vampire transformation when I was 8, a more painful one at 12 and a year long torture at 14." They all looked at me like they were saddened deeply.

"I killed the vampire and went home. My shields are super strong, and since I always kept my shield it strengthened, and I turned into a sponge. I got all the powers that mutants had automatically, but since I'm not a vampire I have to extend my shield to obtain the power. I have millions of shields and they can cover the whole United States. From Alaska, to Hawaii, to Maine, and to Florida, all in one or millions of shields." I said and smiled. I'm getting a lot of shocked looks today.

"But the best power is the power of life." I smiled at Rosalie.

"You see, I can give and take life Rosalie. I looked at your deepest desires, and you always wanted children. I never did it to a vampire, but I can if I want to. I saw the future. Your children will be beautiful. The only thing is when do you want to have your kids. You won't change. My blood will replenish you, it's for one month, and they are well trained, even better than Carlisle, but the draw back is that they claw out of your stomach. I can give you a c- section but still, it might be painful. So are you up to it?" I asked, and she gave me the biggest hug in the world. Thank god I have Adamantium or else I would be crushed and dead. I hugged her back.

"Can we do it today?" she asked. I nodded and concentrated on fixing her body to get ready to get pregnant.

"Okay, how many do you want? A boy or girl?" I asked

"Twins, one boy and one girl" I concentrated and once I felt a change I knew it was complete. Now all they need to do is go to their bedroom and yea…

"Umm go to your room, and yea, you know, umm." I stammered. They were chuckling at my reaction. They left and we left to leave them to their umm business. We went to the forest out of hearing range. We stopped once then.

"I can also give powers, I saw the future and apparently I'm going to be a vampire and be with you all happy so, umm I was wondering what power would you want Carlisle? Esme?" They both smiled.

"Nothing dear, it's too much." Of course Esme would say that.

"Okay, how about people listen to your commands, when you want to. Only my shield can stop it." I concentrated hard, and gave it to her.

"Test it out."

"Alice jump up and down" and so Alice did.

"You can control it, so just don't think to hard when talking to someone."

"Carlisle, I'll give you the power to shape-shift, and discover new medical advancements." He smiled and it looked like it might hurt.

"Hi Edward, I like you too. I think your beautiful too." I stood on my tippy toes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I received all your thoughts, they were really sweet, and your NOT a monster." I said sternly. He looked embarrassed.

"Jasper, I'll take one part of your power to make your life easier. Oh, you made my life hard, when you were up in Alaska, I was stretching my shield to test it, and suddenly I felt depressed, sad, happy, I was so confused I wanted to scream from all the emotions. I kind of cursed you out at one point. " I smiled at him, and took the thirst part of his power away.

"How does it feel?"

"So me being an empath, I actually felt the thirst too?" I nodded. He beamed me a smile hugged me and left.

"Alice, I'll get you all the new fashion products before they're out. I'll make a connection, so you are always the first, after the fashion show." She squealed a high pitch squeal hugged me, and then left. I turned back to Edward and grabbed his hand. We were running somewhere, but I didn't know where. We stopped at this beautiful meadow.

"It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." I said. We sat in the middle, and he started caressing my face. I took away his thirsts, and let go of my physical shield. He smiled at me. I shared my mental shield so I can hear what he is thinking, and like wise.

"Ah but your wrong. Your beauty outshines me in everyway." I blushed. "Bella, I guess you probably already heard it, but I'm going to say it anyway." I smiled.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I said.

He leaned in and kissed me. At first it was just a little brush of his lips against mine, but then it started to get fiercer. He poured all his passion in me, and so did I. Best thing about one of the mutant powers, is adaptation. So I don't really need to breathe. His tongue gazed the bottom of my lip, begging for entrance. I allowed. What started out as a simple kiss came out to a full blown out make out. I couldn't be happier. He's perfect, every girl's dream. My Adonis, my angel, my god, my life, my love. We pulled away panting, and smiled.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too. Forever and Always."

He leaned in and kissed me again. That was the best way to end the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BELLA POV:

Me and Edward stayed like that for a little longer. It was the best thing in the world. It's like all I can do is think about him. How he moves, the way his lips move when he gives me his famous crooked smile. I loved him with every part of my being. Just think about being away from him hurts.

So here we are. In the middle of a beautiful meadow, in each other's arms, lips touching. I don't want anything to change, I don't even want to move.

"So what does this mean? What are we?" I asked.

"What ever you want us to be." He asked.

"How about we take things slowly, after all I'm just 17." I said with a cheeky grin.

"Alright that's fine by me."

"Come on let's go back, you family is probably wondering what we are doing. I should know" I teased him. We raced back and I won of course.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows. "You took longer than me and Rose!" I closed my eyes to see if there was a change in Rose, and sure enough there was. Time to use my powers again. I concentrated on a boy and a girl, and then it was done.

"Okay Rose, in the next month you'll notice you body changing. I can make the pregnancy really fast, and let babies be born today, or it will take the normal month. If you pick today no suspicion will raise about how you and Emmett just skipped school for a month. The babies would be perfectly healthy, and they will be full vampires, that grow really quick. They'll probably be full grown at the age of 7. But I'll need to speed that up, so I'll give you this special bracelet. When the bracelet is on, they will look the age they are in human years. The Volturi will probably mistake them for an immortal child because they have no heart beats." I said

"Okay, I'll do it today." She spoke hesitantly.

"First, I need to get some blood for the babies. Carlisle you need to take some of my blood out. Probably a couple of pitchers since that's all they will be able to eat. Their thirst shouldn't be too bad. Their restraint will be amazing, so nothing to worry about." I told Carlisle. We headed up stairs to his office. He started taking blood from me. By the time he was finished, we had about 8 pitchers full of blood.

I went downstairs and headed to Rosalie. I closed my eyes, and concentrated. There was a small bump already there when I opened my eyes. Esme brought a camera to take a picture of the progress. I closed my eyes again and focused on making the babies bigger and fully developed. I heard gasps, and when I opened my eyes again, there stood Rosalie, looking really pregnant.

"Alright get her up stairs, it's time. " I said. We ran to Carlisle's office and laid her on the table. I brought my claws out.

"Alright Rose, this might hurt, but you have to endure it. I'll get your babies out and I'll feed you some blood." I cut her stomach open, making sure I didn't go too deep, and heard an ear piercing scream. I cut it a little bigger, and I picked one of the babies. It was a boy.

"The first one is a boy. Okay the next one." I cut her stomach open a little more, and I finally saw her. I got her out, and wrapped her in a blanket. I have her to Emmett who looked like he was about to cry. I went over to Rosalie and cut open my arm. She drank my blood like she never had any. She drank for about 20 minutes straight, then she sat up fully healed. I picked up her babies, and handed them to her. The look on her face was the look of a proud mother.

"Okay Rosalie, what are you going to name them?" I asked

"The boy Jemmett Masen Carlisle McCarty Hale Cullen. The girl Rosemary Marie Esme McCarty Hale Cullen. We can call them Jay and Mary for short." She said with a smile. We all smiled at her kindness for naming her children after us.

"Those are beautiful names Rose. I'm sorry to break it to you, but we need to make them full grown. I have the bracelets, so once I'm done, they will look just like you gave birth to them okay?" She nodded and handed me Jay and Mary. I concentrated on making them grow. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw that they were full grown and looked about 17 and 18. I quickly put on their bracelets, and they immediately shrunk back to their day old size. I handed them back to Rose and left her and Emmett to themselves. I walked back down stairs exhausted.

"I'm tired. That drained me quite a bit." I told Edward. He looked down at me lovingly.

"Come on we better get you home. I'll drive you to school tomorrow okay?"

"Okay let's go" we said our good byes and left. The drive to the house was quite short, maybe because I fell asleep, I don't know.

"Hey Edward, can you please stay with me tonight?" I asked with my puppy-dog eyes, and he immediately turned into putty in my hands.

"Anything you want love, I'll drive my car home, and then I'll run back here and enter through your window. "

"Okay, I'll see you upstairs." I have him a quick kiss, and then he left. When I got inside I just went to my room to get my pajamas and my bag of toiletries. I took a quick shower and when I went back to my room I saw Edward already there. I hopped onto my bed and motioned him to come over.

"When did you get here?" I asked

"About a minute ago. Why?"

"Just curious, I don't want you to wait. "

"For you ill wait a million years." I blushed

"Come on I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Do you want to lay in bed with me?" I asked. He didn't say anything, he just walked over to my bed and laid down next to me. I snuggled into him, and he started humming a sweet lullaby. I started to fall asleep, so I have him a quick kiss, murmured an 'I love you' and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt more refreshed than I had in ages. For once I didn't feel the burn since I came here. I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me. Eyes full of love and lust. I blushed and looked down.

"Hello love, had a goodnight sleep?" I nodded.

"I'll be right back" I said quickly getting my bag of toiletries, and clothes. I quickly brushed my teeth and hair and changed my clothes. I got back in record time.

"Hi sorry about that" I said. He flashed me my favorite crooked smile. My heart began to pound in my ears. That only made his smile grow.

"Did Charlie leave?" I asked.

"He left about 10 minutes ago."

"Oh. Okay let's go to your house. I'll show you a really cool way to get there." I grabbed his hand and "jumped "to the living room of the Cullen mansion. I heard a yelp, and found all the Cullen's sitting on the couches.

"Sorry" I said

"That's alright dear, just a little warning next time. " Esme said in her motherly tone.

" So how are Jay and Mary?" I asked

"Oh thief wonderful. They listen, speak, basically do everything. " Esme said with pride in her voice. I walked up the stairs and went into what I assumed to be Rosalie's and Emmett's room. I saw the two little babies.

"Aww their so adorable. Can I hold one?" I asked they nodded. I picked up Jay first. He was just like a mini Emmett. He had dimples, curly black hair, but he had Rosalie's icy blue eyes, with specks of gold and brown in them . He gave me a toothy grin. I put him back in the crib, and picked up Mary. She was an exact replica of Rosalie. Her beauty was to the extremes. Her perfect golden locks, sharp yet soft brown eyes with specks of gold and blue. They were perfect. They gave off a soft and easy going aura, but mess with them they turn defensive and hard in a second. They were powerful too. I felt the tingling sensation. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Mary was an illusionist, and Jay is a replicator. Mary can make illusions, and if she concentrates then they can become real. Jay can replicate anything. A toy, computer, clothes, and even himself. They are indestructible. He can make a million copies of himself, and they can fight for him and they won't be destroyed by fire. He can control them and only me, Mary and him can destroy them since we share the same power. Oh yeah the twins can share their power.

"They're gifted" I told them. They looked shocked.

"What can they do" Rosalie asked.

"Well first they are extremely powerful, together they're an unstoppable force. Jay can make a replicate of anything. Quantity is endless. It will work the same way, and if he replicates himself or anybody he can control them like an army. They can't be destroyed, only by me, Mary, and Jay. Mary is an illusionist. She can make an illusion and if she concentrates really hard it will become real. They can share their powers." I finished and they looked at their kids with awe.

"Wow" was the first thing Emmett said.

"Amazing" of course that was Carlisle.

"Okay, we'll there is still enough blood in the fridge, and we all have to get to school. But first drink an elk because you guys still have your human eye color. Bring some blood so if you drink my blood, then all you have to do is take a sip of animal blood to get your normal gold color" I reminded them. Then they left. They came back 10 minutes later. Rosalie and Emmett gave Mary and Kay a quick kiss goodbye and we left. I got in the Volvo with Edward, while the others took Rosalie's M3.

We got to school, and everyone, and I mean everyone was looking at us. I looked down at the ground quickly and got my backpack out of the backseat. Edward came by my side and took my hand. I heard all the whispers.

'Oh my god. Is she going out with Edward freaking Cullen!'

'What is SHE doing with Edward?'

'Ugh I'm so much prettier than that skank. Why is she getting all the attention?'

Wow harsh. I growled a little at that one. It's not hard to figure that that was Lauren who said it. Edward brought me to a hug, and gave me a reassuring smile. We walked hands in hand down the hallway. Everybody stated. It was starting to get on my nerves. Seriously these people should get a life. Once we reached my class, he gave me a peck on the lips, and I blushed. He chuckled. There were more stares.

"Goodbye love" he waved

"Bye" I waved back, and entered the classroom. All day I was getting stares. I finally got to third period when I remembered who was in my class. Great Jessica's going to ask a thousand questions.

"You and Edward freaking Cullen!" She shrieked. I flinched I sometimes hate having super hearing.

"Umm yea"

"So what's he like. "

"He's just normal" I could tell she was getting pissed off at my answers. Well she ain't gonna get anything from me.

"Details"

"Jess it's only been a couple of days"

She huffed in annoyance and let me be. Finally lunch came, and when me and Edward walked hand in hand in the cafeteria it went silent. I looked down, and we walked where the rest of the Cullen's were. People were whispering about how I was paying him and stuff. When we finally reached the table people were starting to get back to normal. I looked at Rose and she looked glum.

"Hey Rosalie what's up?"

"Nothing I just miss my babies." Well this just opened a door for me of teasing.

"Really Rose. Didn't we always say use protection or you might end up pregnant." I pretended to scold her at vampire hearing and speed. She was about to growl at me when she else the amusement in my eyes. The others began to snicker.

"I feel them under my shield, they understand about the school thing they miss you and Emmett and basically everyone else." I told them. They smiled at that.

"Hey Bella how far can you stretch your shield?" Edward asked

"Umm I don't know I haven't tested it since the hospital incident." So I spread my mental shield, the one that protects my mind and put Edward under it. He perked up when he heard my thoughts. I stretched another shield and spread it as far as I could. It cover Canada and South America now. I was astonished. I felt a tingling sensation. Ooh a new power or powers. There were some really interesting powers like illusions like Mary but less powerful. I got it in the Amazons. There was also on where I can sense your worst nightmare and give you an illusion of you living through it. I let the shields come back. The look on Edwards face was astonished.

"So I can reach everywhere in North and South America. Pretty cool, and it's stronger than ever." I said. They looked shocked by the distance that I can cover. I showed them through my mind, and they looked impressed.

"Woah, my little sister is really powerful" Emmett said.

"Looks like you got Zafrina's power. She's a friend of ours. An illusionist." Edward said.

"He power is strong, but not as strong as Mary's." I said. Lunch ended not soon after, and we left to go to biology. We were assigned to do another lab. We finished it in 5 minutes and talked for the rest of the period. When class ended I went to the locker room. While I was changing I got envious looks and glares if jealousy. Gym went by like a blur. Finally the day was over and I met Edward right outside of the locker room. We went to the parking lot and got in his Volvo. We just went to the Cullen mansion, and we saw Mary and Jay.

"Hey Alice and Esme, do you want kids too?" I asked. They got this twinkle in their eyes and nodded.

"Gosh I feel so bad. I only saw Rosalie, because she struggles the most." I told them. I closed my eyes and concentrated on bringing life. The ability to let them have kids. I felt a change and I knew that it was done.

"Okay go find your mates." I told them. I need to make more bracelets. One cool power was knowledge. I have it to Carlisle, but being a sponge I got that and shape shifting back. I also got my commanding one back too. I just remembered the power Jay has and made 6 replicas that work just as well. I was about to talk to Edward when I saw a vision. It was the best vision ever. The vision was me and Edward, and we had two bundles of joy. They were rock solid, and didn't even look that far into the future. Also we were married. The vision ended and I gasped.

"What is something wrong?" Edward asked. I shook my head no and stretched my personal shield over him and went over the last vision. When it finished he had the biggest grin on his face.

"I'm guessing you liked the vision as much as I did" I smiled at him.

"You have no idea how happy that would make me."

"And me too, it looked like a couple of days from now on. If its true that would be nice. But Charlie, and Renee ,school, everything."

"I'm not going to rush you into anything." He told me. I nodded. I looked at the future and what I saw shocked me. I showed him the vision and he smiled.

"I'm going to be immortal. Forever 17!" I shrieked.

"You can stay with us forever"

"I'll never have to leave you" I smiled. He did too.

"That's the best thing of all."

"Come on let's go to my house. Charlie should be home by now." We drove home. I was right Charlie was home. We got inside and Charlie was watching the football game that was on.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Bella, oh who's this?"

"That's Edward, my mate"

"Mate?"

"Yea, supernatural world thing."

"Okay"

"So dad I came here to talk to you"

"What about?"

"Look, because of the drugs and metal in my body it looks like I'm staying forever 17 immortal just like Edward." I said trying to get it over with.

"Wait, hold up. You're going to be 17 forever? Outlive all of us?"

"Yeah, that's the problem. I don't want to leave you but I already saw the future. I'll be staying with the Cullen's, forever. I saw the whole thing. Apparently I'll have twins, and marry Edward. It was set in stone. Nothing can change it. I just want your approval. The Cullen's are great." I finished my rambling. Charlie looked shocked, but he understood.

"How old are you going to be when you have kids?" The question I've been dreading to answer was the first one he asks.

"Umm from the vision it look about in a couple of days. One of my powers is life. The Cullen's can't have kids because of the supernatural and Rosalie always wanted a kid. It worked perfectly. I made the kid grown up so Jay and Mary are 18 physically and mentally but in human years 3 days." He looked shocked.

"Rosalie had a baby?" I nodded my head yes.

"Actually twins. They are both very powerful."

"Esme and Alice too. After we leave right now right now I have to do another 'operation'"

"Okay well Bella your a smart girl, and if your immortal I believe you. I'm not going into the supernatural because that's not really me. I think your parents would be proud of the way you came out to be. You came out smart, nice, and beautiful. You also made us proud. To not raise suspicion keep your truck here, and you can just 'jump' to the Cullen's house. Okay now you - pointing a finger at Edward - you better take care of her or else I'll come looking for you. I don't care if your part of the supernatural I will hunt you down and beat you to a pulp to knock some sense into you. Do you hear me? -Edward nodded his head- Good." he said with a grunt.

We said goodbye and 'jumped' to the Cullen's living room again.

"Jesus Bella you're going to be the death of me" joked Emmett

"Haha says the dead guy" we all laughed at that.

"Okay where are the other girls?" I asked.

"Right here" they both said making me jump.

"Not so funny when it happens to you now is it?" Emmett said. I throw a shield at him from behind giving him a little push causing to jump in surprise.

"Okay so are you ready?" They both nodded.

"Girl and boy you both have, so who wants to go first?" Esme stepped forward. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the power of life. I felt them both growing. I opened my eyes when I was done. Alice was taking pictures of Esme and Carlisle just like what Esme did for Rosalie and Emmett.

"Okay now Carlisle take her up stairs." I met him in his office and Esme was on the table where Rosalie was.

"Esme this might hurt a bit. But it's going to be worth it. Once I finish I'll give you some blood. Okay?" She nodded her head. I brought my claws out and cut her stomach carefully. She clenched her jaw shut tight. I cut open a little wider and I heard a whimper, and I saw a baby. I grabbed the baby, wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to Carlisle. It was a baby boy. I cut her stomach just a little more and I don't think that Esme could handle any more pain. She let out an ear piercing scream. I finally saw the last baby. I grabbed the baby and wrapped it in a blanket also. It was a beautiful baby girl. I have her to Carlisle and went to Esme and let her drink my blood. Once she was finished I handed her her babies.

"Okay Esme you have a boy and a girl. What are you going to name them?"

"How about Carlos Henry Platte Cullen and Elizabeth Annabelle Platte Cullen."

"Those are wonderful names Esme." I reassured her.

"I need to finish their growth but I got the bracelets so that's alright. You can go to your room so you grab Carlos and I'll grab Lizzie." We walked to her room and set them on the bed. I made them grow until they were about the age of 17 and 18 when they stop growing. After I'm done I quickly put on the bracelets. They immediately come back to the size of an infant. I go down stairs to Alice.

"Okay Alice. Are you ready?" She nodded and I did the same. We went upstairs, and it was time. I cut her stomach open and grabbed the first baby. It's a boy. I wrap it in a blanket, and hand him to Jasper. I cut a little more and got the baby girl. I quickly wrapped her in a blanket, and gave her to Jasper. I let Alice feed on me, and handed them to her.

"Alright Alice what are you going to name them?" I asked.

"How about for the boy Jason Andy Carlisle Whitlock Brandon Cullen. As for the girl Rosealice Isabel Esme Whitlock Brandon Cullen."

"They're beautiful, ok come on. I got to make them grow and I'll give you the bracelet." We headed to their room and I did the same thing. Once I finished I put the bracelet on their wrists and they shrunk back to their normal size. I went downstairs to see Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward talking. I went and sat on Edwards lap. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"So how are Jay and Mary? Not giving you guys any trouble are they?"

"They're wonderful. Thank you so much Bella." Rosalie smiled at me a real smile.

"Let's go see Carlisle and Esme then Alice and Jasper." We headed up stairs to Carlisle and Esme's room. We went inside and there was Henry and Lizzie. They were adorable. They both had an aura of wisdom and love. Little Henry was a spitting image of Carlisle with blonde hair, same facial structure, but the only thing different are his eyes. They are brown with specks of blue and gold. Lizzie was just like Esme. Brown and caramel colored hair, heart shaped face. She had caring blue eyes with specks of gold and blue. I felt this odd tingly sensation. They must have a power. I closed my eyes and concentrated. A mind controller, and a mind pusher. Henry can control minds, and Lizzie can push anything in anyone's head, she is a pusher but stronger. They both share powers because they are twins.

"Very powerful. I'll have to keep a shield on you guys. They control minds, and can push things into your mind." They looked shocked.

"That's so cool!" Of course that was Emmett.

"Amazing" said Carlisle. I shielded their minds, or else who knows what those little monsters would do. We let them be and we went to Alice and Jasper's room. When we heard a come in we entered.

Jason and Isa were in their parents arms. Andy was so much like Jasper it was freaky. He had blonde curls with a calming aura. He had beautiful brown eyes with blue and gold specks. Isa was a little Alice. Well smaller since they're both little. She had black hair, and a petite frame. Her eyes were a cool blue with brown and gold specks. They had powers too. The elements and weather. Andy was the elements, and Isa was weather. They shared powers because they're twins.

"Elements is Andy's power, and the weather is Isa's." I told them.

"That'll be nice. We can play baseball anytime now." Emmett booming voice carried through the house waking all of the babies.

'Slap'-"Ow Rosie what was that for?"

"You woke the babies up"

"Oops sorry"

"Edward lets go to the meadow"

"Okay let's go. I'll race ya" and he took off.

"Cheater" I heard his chuckle in the distance. I took off at maximum speed, and soon enough I passed him. I got to the meadow first.

"Ha I beat you. My prize is a kiss." He bent down and gave me a kiss. It started as something simple and went to a full out make out. My fingers entangled with his bronze colored hair. His hands slid down to my waist and pulled me closer. It wasn't close enough though. His tongue begged for entrance, and I complied. I loved Edward with all my being. Nothing could change that. We had to pull away for not necessary air. We were both panting. Lately I haven't had enough time to spend with Edward. I'm always with someone or someone is always with us. We don't get a lot of alone time.

"I love you" I said

"I love you more"

"That's impossible"

"Clearly it's not. But anyways what do you want to do?"

"I want to talk about the future"

"Me too."

"I really liked it. Being immortal and staying with you guys, being with you forever."

"That's my favorite part."

"What about a family?"

"That's even better. I spent 108 years just being by myself. I had everything, but I had nobody to share it with. Now that you entered my life, I could do all those things, and kids are just an added bonus."

"So I guess we do agree about the same things." I was then hit with another vision. I was changing into a vampire. When I woke up my eyes were blood red. I had 3 kids. 2 daughters and a son. It looked like I was going to change in a week tops. I had great control over my blood lust. Basically immune because my phobia of blood. Then it was done.

"What was your vision about?" Edward asked me. I extended my personal shield.

"Maybe that's how I'm going to be immortal. I have venom in my system from all of you guys, and my previous attacks. The venom doesn't hurt."

"I'm so sorry. If I knew that you were going to become one f us then I wouldn't have let my family drink your blood."

"Edward, it's okay. Didn't you see in my vision that I'll only be pale, but I'll still have blood. My heart won't beat, but I'll have my blood. Because of the regeneration I will always have blood. You guys will have to drink from me or else I'll have to find another person to drink my blood. It will regenerate so you will probably have to take at least a pitcher of blood every day."

"I'm sorry, you're going to suffer for 3 days burning."

"3 days is nothing. I went for a whole year burning. I'll survive." I reassured him.

"But still. It'll be my fault."

"No it won't Edward. Can't you see. My skin will be harder which means that I'll be less vulnerable. You can't tear my limbs off. The Adamantium will be hardened, and no vampire will be able to cut through it. Not even Emmett. I saw it already."

"Okay. Topic change. What about our kids. 3 apparently. Well it looks like in 4 days will be out. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. But not today. It'll be in 4 days. That's how I saw it."

"Well since I was born in 1901, I'll have to do this the right way." He got down on one knee and pulled out a blue velvet box.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since the first day I saw you. I promise I'll always love you. Forever. Will you marry me?" I was speechless. My heart was pounding in my ears.

"Yes. A million times yes." He put the ring on my finger, and kissed me.

"Well we only have 4 days. So how about we get Vegas married, then in the summer we will get married with Alice planning it. So how about it? It's not fancy but I'll be legally yours. I still have a year of high school, then I'll go to college. We can go together. Then we will do whatever you guys do every few years."

"Okay I like that."

"So lets jump to Vegas, then go get married." I grabbed his hand and we jumped to a marriage chapel.

"Act drunk so they won't ask too many questions. I'll give them a couple hundreds, so they won't complain. Got it?" I asked Edward. He nodded his head yes.

"Umm I will like to get married to him today." I said in a voice that sounded slur.

"Okay ma'am. Where are your parents?"

"Were emancipated. Here" I said giving her about $500. Her eyes widened.

"Right this way please" she led us to the chapel. We did the normal wedding procedure.

"You may now kiss the bride" Edward leaned down and kissed me. We we're officially married. When we got out we jumped back to the meadow.

"I guess we're married now. I'll make a wedding band, and hang it on a chain around my neck. For the engagement ring, can you keep it?"

"I'll keep it, and you can wear it in the summer. I'm just happy that you're mine." He smiled and kissed me.

"So how should the wedding band be? One can say my angel and the other my love. It can be solid gold."

"That'll be perfect" he smiled a heart warming crooked smile. I used Mary's power and imagined what the rings would look like. I then used Jay to make two replicas that will make them indestructible. I gave the one that said my love to Edward.

"They're perfect." He said.

"Come on let's go to the house." We ran back home. Everyone was in the living room.

"Hey guys I have some news. First I'm going to become immortal. I'll become a vampire in exactly a week. But the thing is that my regeneration power will still make me have blood. So you guys can drink from me but from a glass. I'll have newborn strength forever, and I'll be stronger, because right now I'm already strong. Second me and Edward are going to get married in the summer. Alice you can plan it." She squealed.

"Welcome to the family sis. " Emmett said.

"Thank you" I said looking at my shoes shyly. "I got to go home now bye." I jumped me and Edward to my living room.

"Hey dad. I'm back." I told him. He jumped.

"Geesh Bella don't do that." He said. And that's when I noticed our two guests. "Umm Bella this is Jacob and Billy Black. You know from La Push.

"Oh yea. We used to make mud pies. Where's Rebecca and Rachael?"

"Rachael is in college, and Rebecca is in Hawaii with her husband." Billy said. He was glaring at Edward for some reason. I listened for his mind.

So this is the Edward she's been dating. Why would she choose a leech. Stupid bloodsucker.

I hissed at that comment. I don't think anyone heard it but Edward. He gave me a reassuring squeeze. Wait how did Billy know what they were. I'll have to ask Edward about that. But for now I'll just glare at Billy. Jacob didn't know, because he was just his cheery self. Apparently Edward had to leave, so I just gave him a kiss on the cheek and a good bye hug and he 'walked' home.

"So what are you guys doing" I asked

"Nothing much just watching the game" Jacob said.

"Oh okay." I sat down next to my dad on the couch. Jacob and my dad went outside to talk about my truck and how it was running. That left me and Billy alone.

"So how has it been Bella?" He asked me.

"The same. " I responded.

"Look Bella I care about you. You were like another daughter to me. You should stay away from the Cullen's their dangerous."

"The Cullen's aren't dangerous. Why else would Carlisle work at a hospital? Why would Carlisle put other people's lives at risk?" He looked taken back by my little speech.

"So you do know what we're on"

"Of course I'm going to be one of them" he looked angry when I said that. Why does he care.

"That's violating the treaty." He said under his breath.

"What treaty?"

"You heard that?"

"I'm not deaf"

"Uh never mind." Luckily Jacob and Charlie came in at that time. Billy and Charlie were talking in the living room so I went to the kitchen. Jacob followed me.

"What's up?" Jacob asked me.

"Nothing much. The usual. Going to school, homework, you know."

"Same here" the whole night we were just talking. We hit it right off. We are going to meet up tomorrow at first beach. They left 2 hours later. I went upstairs and did my daily night routines. When I went to my bedroom and Edward was already there.

"Hey. Miss me?" I teased him. I have him a kiss.

"Of course"

"Hey tomorrow I'm going to first beach. I promised Jacob I'll meet up with him, and besides I can't tell people that I already married you. Besides we're just friends." I reassured him. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

The next morning I did my daily routines. Go to school, homework, and cook. When I finished I looked at the time and got in my truck to first beach. When I got there Jacob was already waiting.

"Hey sorry I'm late. I had to cook dinner for Charlie."

"It's no problem"

"What do you want to do?"

"How about let's just walk and talk" I suggested

"Alright" he said. We walked along the beach, catching up on lost time since I moved, and stopped visiting. We were walking towards the cliffs, when I saw some kids jump off.

"No" I screamed

"What. What Bella?"

"Those kids. They just jumped off the cliff."

"Relax that's just cliff diving. You know La Push doesn't have a mall. It's a recreational sport."

"Oh. So who were those guys out there?"

"That's the La Push gang. Sam Uley runs the gang. There's Paul, Jared, and Embry now." He said Embry's name like he was sad about something.

"I didn't know that La Push had a gang"

"It's not that type of gang. Apparently it's like hall monitors gone bad."

"That Sam guy looks a little older than the other kids."

"He's not in high school. Apparently he's the best thing that happened to the tribe. When Rebecca left to go with his husband the elders scolded her, but when Sam stops going to school he's the best thing that happens to the tribe. It's really messed up." He finished with a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry. Just don't follow him. Your smarter than him."

"Thanks"

"Why did you say Embry's name with a sad voice?"

"Me, Embry, and Quil were best buds. We've been friends since we were little. Now he's been ignoring me and Quil, and all of a sudden he's hanging out with Sam and his gang."

"Sorry I asked. I didn't mean for you to get angry."

"It's alright. So what do you want to do?" I got hit with a vision right there and then. It was one of my daughters with Jake. Jake is explaining imprinting to my daughter. Her name is Reneesme. But Jake is not aging. All throughout her life, Jake is the same. Then one part of the vision was shocking. They were kissing. KISSING! Eww gross. I'm keeping my daughter away from Jacob for sure now. But she looked so happy. I don't know what to do. I feel someone shaking me.

"Bella Bella Bella"

"Uhh what?"

"You just zoned out for a minutes. I was shaking you and you had this glazed look on your face."

"Sorry"

"That's ok"

"Oh my gosh. It's late already. I have to go. Bye. It was nice spending time with you." I said

"Bye" he said. I ran to my truck, and went home. I got home and Charlie was already there.

"Hey dad. Sorry I was at First Beach with Jake." I told him.

"That's okay, so what did you do?"

"Just walked and talked. I have to go to the Cullen's. You know check on the kids."

"Alright bye" I jumped to their living room scaring Emmett again.

"Bella seriously what's your problem. There is a perfectly good door over there." I snickered.

"So how are the kids?"

"They're starting to figure out their powers. They're really intelligent, and they can already talk if the bracelet is off. So when are you and Eddie gonna have kids?"

"In 3 days. I already have a vision, and apparently Jacob Black from La Push imprinted on Reneesme. I don't understand."

"Oh yea. Carlisle said we have to go to La Push to go to a meeting tonight"

"Okay. Why?"

"About the treaty"

"What treaty?"

"Us and the wolves of La Push have one"

"Wolves?"

"Ya know. Werewolf"

"Werewolves are actually real?"

"Yea but the La Push pack protects their tribe from vampires. We can't bite any humans, or else they will attack, but they can't go on our land."

"Oh"

"We have to leave in about an hour"

"Ok. So where is Edward?"

"Playing his piano"

"See ya" I ran up stairs to the music room. He was playing a lovely lullaby.

"That's beautiful"

"Thank you. It's for you. You inspired it, and I call it Bella's lullaby." I hugged and kissed him.

"Thank you. It's beautiful, just like you." So for an hour I just say there and listened to him play. When Carlisle got home we ran to the border of La Push. I beat everyone. Edward was second.

"Better luck next time love" then I saw 5 horse size wolves. They smelled like nature and wet dog at the same time.

"Umm hello" I said

"This is violating the treaty. She has been bitten." It sounded like Billy. Someone rolled him in. Why was Billy here?

"Hello Bella" he sneered my name.

"Hello Billy" I said with as much animosity as him.

"You guys said you will never bite a human. You but her." He jabbed a finger at me.

"We did not bite Bella" Carlisle stated calmly.

"Do not treat us as fools. We clearly saw her run here"

"She did run here but we didn't bite her."

"Then what did you do with her?"

"We didn't do anything. The government did that to her."

"What do you mean government?"

"I was hunted by a secret organization because I have gifts. They injected me with a drug. Charlie and Renee aren't even my real parents. My parents were gifted just like me, but they got caught. They left me at Charlie and Renee's porch so I can have a normal life. I got caught at 8 and escaped. I was the first one ever to survive the drug. At 12 I learned I was a mutant. Well let's just say they did another test on me and I survived obviously. At 14 the government found me again, and the drug lasted a year. These drugs make you feel like your burning. So I was burning for a year, and 1 week and 3 days. I met a vampire twice. They drank from me, but I can't die from blood loss. I can regenerate my blood before they swallow. So I'm basically a walking blood bank. I killed those two vampires, then I moved here. I met the Cullen's and the end." I finished and they looked shocked.

"So they didn't bite you?"

"Them no, others yes."

"The enormous they left in my system is slowly changing me. They need to inject their venom, because this change is messing with the drugs. It makes it hurt more. I won't have blood lust I saw it in my vision. It's either they inject it or I change slowly and more painfully. Do you guys want me to suffer forever?"

"No. Maybe we should do it. She is in more pain right now." Billy said

"Thank you" I said

"When are you planning on changing her"

"In 3 days" Edward said.

"Why so soon?" Billy asked

"Should we tell them?" I asked

"Alright"

"Bella had a vision of having triplets in 3 days, and it was set in stone. No matter what you do it will happen." Edward said

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"They're half vampire"

"Are they safe?"

"Yes" I said this time.

"Alright"

"Wait what's imprinting?" I asked

"Imprinting? Why?"

"Because I saw Jake talking to my daughter about how he imprinted on my daughter" Everyone gasped at that.

"Are you sure?" I nodded my head and showed him and the wolves the vision.

"Well this changes things" Billy murmured.

"So what is imprinting?"

"Imprinting is how a wolf finds their mate. They will be anything for them."

"WHAT!" I shrieked. "My baby is going to date Jake! That's sick, gross, messed up in every way possible. Where is Jake, I'm gonna go knock some sense into that boy. He is not dating my daughter. For crying out loud, I'm just getting her and I have to giver her up to your son?"

"Bella are you sure this vision will come true?"

"You saw how clear it is"

"Well we will have to rearrange the treaty"

"Alright" Carlisle said.

"Which one is Jake?" I asked Billy

"What?"

"Which one is Jake. I'm gonna go have a little 'talk' with him" I heard through their minds that Jake was the reddish brown one.

"Never mind. I found out which one is which" I went over to the reddish brown wolf and pulled him by the ear.

"Me and Jake are going to go on a little walk and have a little talk. Don't worry Billy he will come out in one pieces. Maybe he will have nightmares of what I'm going to talk to him about but hey it's the price if your going to go out with my daughter. Oh an Paul you're going to hear about this through Jake's mind so sink think you're getting off that easy." I smiled evilly. We ran to first beach.

"Okay Jacob. We are friends. I will go easy on you. First don't you dare hurt her or else I'll make you feel like you are burning with just a glare." I sent him the vision of Riley and her coworkers writhing on the ground with just my glare. He looked scared now.

"Don't try anything funny with her, because I will find a torture technique and use it on you. Do you hear me? If Paul makes fun if you just give me a call. I'll knock some sense in him." I waved goodbye and jumped to the Cullen mansion where everyone was waiting.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked

"Getting venom so we can inject it in you on the day the triplets are born"

"Oh okay" they were spitting in cups as much as they can. That was what they did for the rest of the night. I went home at midnight that night. The last two days of mortality was spent like any other day. I told Charlie about how I was going to have kids and that there was nothing he could do about it, because the future was set in stone. I still talked to Jacob and he was excited to meet his imprint. I wasn't exactly happy but there was nothing I could do about it. When the time finally came, me and Edward were ecstatic to say the least. They had enough venom so my system will actually react to it. It was Thursday, and I told Charlie to call me in sick on Thursday and Friday.

Edward and me ran to the meadow, and we enjoyed each other's presence.

_Time Skip_

When Edward and me got home, everyone was there.

"Have fun Bella?" I of course blushed.

"Shut up Emmett" Edward scolded him.

"Okay, I need to make this process faster, so are we doing it in Carlisle's office?" I asked

"Yes" Edward told me

"Okay, lets get there first. I won't have enough energy to get up stairs my self" We ran up stairs, and when we got in Carlisle's office I saw the needles with venom. That scared the heck out of me. I sat on the bed where everyone gave birth on. I made a scalpel that can cut through the placenta, that's as thick as vampire skin. I handed it to Carlisle. I laid down, and concentrated on making the babies more mature. I felt my stomach getting bigger. When I felt my water break I stopped.

"Okay Carlisle, the scalpel will be able to cut through the placenta. Do a normal c-section and then inject the venom" I instructed him. He gave me some morphine to lessen the pain. I felt a small pinch, as the needle went through my skin. After that I felt nothing. Carlisle cut my stomach open, and he took my babies out. I was loosing conscience slowly, but I saw my three little miracles.

"Okay Carlisle, you have to inject the venom." I felt a slow burn spreading from my heart. I fell asleep with that burn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **

**Rosalie & Emmett**

** -Jemmett Masen Carlisle McCarty Hale Cullen (Aka: Jay): He is a replicator. His power can replicate anything, and it's indestructible. Only the people with the same power can destroy it by making it disappear.**

** -Rosemary Marie Esme McCarty Hale Cullen (Aka: Mary): She is an illusionist. Her power works like Zafrina, but she can make it real if she concentrates. So for example if she thinks about a high heel she wants, then she can make it real by imagining it. That's part of the gift, the other one works like Zafrina, making illusions in people's minds, but hers can work over a bigger distance.**

**Alice & Jasper**

** -Jason Andy Carlisle Whitlock Brandon Cullen(Aka: Andy): He can control the elements. Like fire, water, earth, and air.**

** -Rosealice Isabel Esme Whitlock Brandon Cullen (Aka: Isa): She can control the weather.**

**Esme & Carlisle**

** -Carlos Henry Platte Cullen (Aka: Henry): He can control minds. **

** -Elizabeth Annabelle Platte Cullen(Aka: Lizzie): She is a pusher, but stronger. She can use it on several people, and it works over a bigger distance than the strongest pushers.**

**Bella & Edward**

** -Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen (Aka: Nessie): She can send her thoughts through touch, and is a sponge.**

** -Alex Kasey Esme Swan Cullen (Aka: Kasey): She can reverse/forward time, or go back in the past or go to the future and is a sponge. Her time power, she can either watch from the sidelines, or physically be there and converse with people, and reverse time. She can bring people back or forward with her too.**

** -Anthony Masen Swan Cullen (Aka: Masen): He can see people's past, and future. He can do objects also. Like his sisters he is a sponge. He has to touch to use his power. The future he sees is absolute, and nothing can change it unless that person is about to face death, then he sees ways that person can survive.**

**All siblings share their powers. Edward and Bella's kids have all the powers that Bella has, that includes mutant, and division powers too. Also in my story I want Jacob and Bella to be best friends like in Eclipse and New Moon. So she is close to the pack too.**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV:**

I don't know how long I fell asleep for. I felt the familiar burn spreading through out my body. This burn was soothing, it wasn't painful. I wonder if this was the transformation for most vampires, because if it was then they wouldn't last a day with the burn I felt. This burn was more like touching a hot curling iron, not like being thrown into a volcano. I couldn't move though, like my arms and legs were just dead limbs at my sides. I remembered the morphine. Edward was hoping that enough morphine would lessen the pain. I heard some people talking. I listened closely, and it was Edward and Carlisle.

"Carlisle she's so still. She should be screaming and thrashing around." Edward said

"She'll be alright. Listen to her heart, it's stronger than Emmett's. She will make it out perfect." Carlisle reassured him.

"But she's not screaming. This is not a normal reaction"

"Maybe she's not feeling any pain. We gave her enough morphine so her body will take it in instead of rejecting it" Carlisle explained. The morphine is wearing off slowly, but all it's doing is making my limbs dead.

"Or maybe I was just too late" he sounded like he was being tortured. Most of the day I was just laying there. The pain was bearable. It still felt like I was burning, but it felt more like staying under the sun and tanning. The burning was the same the whole 3 days. On the last day, the burning started to loosen up. My toes and fingers were released from the burning. Slowly the fire started to retreat, and it started racing to my heart, collecting the burn as it traveled to my heart. My heart sped up, they sounded like helicopter blades. The burning got hotter, but nothing I couldn't handle. It felt like my heart was going to explode out of my body. I knew the transformation was almost over. I heard them say to keep the babies away. What? Why? I want to meet my kids. Suddenly my throat felt start to itch. Like I haven't drank water in a week. My heart picked up its pace which I thought was impossible, making me arch my back. It felt as though my heart and the fire were fighting for complete dominance.

"Carlisle it's almost done" I heard Edward say.

"I'll get everyone. Rose can stay with the kids. Everyone can come up stairs and wait until she wakes up." I think Emmett said that. The battle was still going on. It didn't burn, it just felt uncomfortable. Like standing in the hot Palm Spring's sun. It's tolerable, but not preferable. All of a sudden my heart stopped. I waited for my heart to restart again. I didn't feel my body healing itself. Did something happen? I waited a couple of minutes, checking if something is wrong with me. I felt the same but different at the same time.

"Carlisle, she's not moving. Is she dead?" Am I not supposed to heal? I opened my eyes, and what I saw made me gasp. I already had great eye sight, because of the drug, but now I had even better eye sight, like twice as good eye sight then before. My eye sight is almost microscopic. I get up, and I'm amazed at the speed, it's faster than my speed from when I was human, and when I was human I was faster than a vampire. I heard several of gasps. I turned around, and I saw my vampire family. They looked the same as before, and they were all looking at me expectantly.

"Bella" Edward gasped as he saw me.

"Edward" I gasped at my wind chime voice. Edward looked even more beautiful with my new eyesight. I walked to him as slowly as I could and hugged him as soft as I could. He hugged me back, and I kissed him on the lips.

"I love you" I told him

"I love you too" I smiled, and he smiled back. I heard someone clear there throat. Of course it was Emmett. I backed away a little to quick. Everyone chuckled at that, but Edward came towards me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So how do you feel? Did you feel any pain?" Carlisle asked me.

"It felt like touching the wrong side of a curling iron- I felt Edward flinch- but it didn't burn. It felt soothing to me, like standing in the sun. I miss it kind of, but the ending it felt like standing in the Palm Spring's sun. Like you can stand it but you don't like it." I finished and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"You mean it didn't burn?" Carlisle asked

"No not really. That was just a walk to the beach compared to what I've been through. Seriously, I've had worse when I was eight. Multiply that burn by ten and that's what I felt when I was eight. So this didn't burn at all. The worst pain was when I was 14 and when they multiplied the dose by one thousand that was terrible. Multiply the burn from the venom by ten thousand and that's what the drug felt like on the last week."

"You've had worse than that?" Jasper asked this time

"Yeah, this didn't even burn like I said" They looked at me with pity in their eyes.

"So the morphine doesn't work?" Carlisle asked

"No. It just makes your limbs stay still." I broke it too him.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said

"It's alright. I would have stayed still. You just made my job easier, besides it only lasted for about an hour. My body rejected it" I tried to take as much of the weight off his shoulders.

"You should have moved. You were scaring me to death" Edward scolded me.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I always stay still. I don't know why, maybe force of habit." Edward just hugged me tighter.

"Is my heart ever going to beat again? I don't feel the regeneration working."

"No you're never going to have a beating heart again" Carlisle told me.

"So where are my kids?" My eyes twinkled. They all looked at each other.

"Umm Bella don't you feel thirsty?" Edward asked me. Now that I thought about it, it felt like an itch. Nothing I couldn't handle.

"No, it just feels like a small itch."

"Amazing. It doesn't feel dry or burning?" Carlisle asked

"Nope" I said popping the p.

"Well lets just go hunting for safety reasons." Edward said.

"Alright" I said with a sigh. Edward led me to the window that was like a wall and pushed it open. We jumped out the window and ran in the forest. I was faster than ever. I ran at full speed, and it felt like I was flying. I was going super fast, but I still could see everything. I stopped and waited for Edward to catch up.

"Wow. Your fast, way faster than all of us." He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked

"Just close your eyes and smell" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose. I smelled more than before.

"What do you smell" He asked me. I wanted to say everything, but that's not what he meant. I concentrated more, and I heard a pounding heart, and it smelled like grass.

"I think an elk" I responded

"Yup. So follow your senses and run after it." I was going to follow it when the wind shifted. The smell was sweet, but for me a little too sweet for my liking. I started running towards the elk, and when it was in my sight, I crouched and aimed for its neck. I bit in its jugular. The blood was sweet, so I drank. When I drained it I felt the itch go away. I was fine now. I heard someone to my right. I turned around and saw Edward. I smiled at him, and he had a face of complete shock. I got worried.

"What?" I asked

"Bella, you just smelled a human, and you didn't run after it"

"I'm sorry?" I said it in a question.

"Why are you apologizing. It was my fault for not checking the area. How come you didn't run after it?"

"It smelled too sweet, like it burned my nose" He looked astonished.

"Wow. Okay so are you going to hunt more?"

"No. The itch is gone, so I'm fine" I grabbed his hand, and 'jumped' home. I made sure to jump outside the house so I don't scare the kids. I was going to walk up the stairs when Edward grabbed my hand.

"What?"

"Bella our kids are in there. They have a beating heart. They are half human because you were a human." He told me.

"I won't attach them. Please Edward?" I made a puppy dogface.

"Alright, but we're all going to be there."

"That's fine." Soon we walked inside. Everyone was there, and I heard three heartbeats that sounded like hummingbird wings. I walked slowly towards them. There were my three little angels in Rosalie, Alice, and Esme's arms. I saw them. They were all beautiful, and smelled like the best perfume. I looked at the boy. He was a spitting image of Edward. He had everything that Edward had. The same tousled bronze hair, the same lips, and his beautiful emerald green eyes. He had specs of gold and brown in them too.

The next one I saw was a beautiful little girl. She had bronze hair with brown highlights, and a cute button nose. Her eyes were my deep chocolate brown, with specs of green and gold in them.

The last one I saw was a beautiful little girl too. She had brown hair with bronze high lights. She had blood red lips that were plump, but her eyes were the strangest color. She had half brown and half green eyes with specs of gold, green, and brown.

"Beautiful" I said.

"What are we going to name them?" Edward asked me.

"For the boy Anthony Masen Carlisle Swan Cullen. For the girl with bronze hair Reneesmee Carlie Swan Cullen, and for the last girl Alex Kasey Esme Swan Cullen."

"I like it. It fits" He told me. We both smiled. I felt the tingly sensation. I closed my eyes, and there were a lot of powers coming from them. Apparently all were sponges like me, so just being by me they got all of my powers, but they each have their own unique power. Reneesme has the power to send her thoughts through touch, Masen has the power to tell people's or things future and past through touch, and Kasey has the power to go back in the past or future.

"It looks like our kids are gifted too. They're a sponge like me, so they have all my gifts, and they have their own unique gift. Renesmee can send her thoughts through touch, but as her gift gets stronger she can communicate without touch. Kasey can go in the past and future, and Masen can see people's futures or past, it works on objects also."

"Cool" Emmett said

"That explains a lot" Jasper, Alice, and Edward said.

"What?" I asked

"Our powers don't work on them" Jasper stated

"They absorbed my powers in the womb probably, so they had a shield." I told them.

"Don't you need to make them full grown?" Rosalie asked

"Oh yeah thank you for reminding me." I looked at them again and gasped. They were aging already, they looked three month old.

"They're already aging" I stated

"They've been growing a lot" Rosalie told me.

"Okay well time to make them full grown" I closed my eyes, and nothing happened. I tried again, but since they have a shield and my power, they won't be affected.

"It's not going to work because of the shield, and they have my gift, so they will have to grow on their own speed. You can put the bracelet on so it will work." They put the bracelet on and they looked like newborns again. I got to hold all of them, and they were light as a feather.

"I have to get home to Charlie so he won't get worried" I told them.

"Bella that won't be a good idea. You can attack him" Jasper told me. I was going to respond but Edward beat me.

"Bella seems to dislike the smell of human blood. We were hunting, and the wind shifted. She smelled a human, but ran after the elk." He explained

"Edward do you know how careless that was?" Esme scolded him.

"I know Esme. It's all my fault, luckily she has great restraint"

"Didn't you feel a burn though" Carlisle asked me

"No. The human smelled too sweet, where it started to burn my nose" I stated. Everyone looked astonished.

"So she was a weird human, and now she is a weird vampire" Emmett boomed

"Gee thanks. No it's probably because I didn't really like blood when I was human." I explained.

"That may be why" Carlisle said.

"You can test it out by bringing a bag of donated blood" I suggested. Carlisle nodded, and he came back in less than 20 seconds with a cup of donated blood. I smelled it, and it made me dizzy. It smelled like a really sweet perfume, that's uncomfortable.

"It's too sweet. It's giving me a headache." I explained and ran outside. They all followed me outside. "See I told you, and keep it away from me."

"Well I think it's safe for you to go to Charlie's." Carlisle told me.

"Wait. You have to see yourself in the mirror before you leave" Of course it was Alice. She came outside with a huge mirror in hand. She set it in front of me, and what I saw made me gasp. I had shinier hair, my features were all sharp, I had curves in all the right spots, and more cleavage. But my eyes. They were my brown, not the red that most newborns had, or the gold the Cullen's had.

"My eyes" I stated

"That's the weird thing about you, but you look stunning." Alice told me. I smiled at her.

"Do I still have blood in my system?" I asked

"Probably not" Edward told me. I wanted to try so I brought my claws out. I cut my arm, and sure enough there was blood. I gave Edward the 'I told you so' look.

"Then what is this?" I asked him

"Umm blood" he said

"Bella" I heard Alice

"Yes?"

"When did you get married?"

"What?" I asked innocently

"When did you get married. I see the wedding band around yours and Edward's neck" I started to panic.

"A week ago" I said in a defeated voice. Everyone looked shocked and hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alice asked looking hurt.

"Because we got married so when we give in we will at least be married officially. This is the pre-wedding, because the real wedding is in the summer. Will you forgive me?"

"I guess" She sighed

"Thank you. I'm going to Charlie's." I grabbed his hand and we jumped to the living room.

"Hey dad" I saw Charlie jump.

"Bella one day you're going to give me a heart attack" he said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You laugh now" I heard him say.

"Dad, I had the triplets." He turned around immediately. When he saw me without them he looked at me with confusion.

"Where are they?" he asked

"At the Cullen's"

"Well when am I going to see them?" he asked

"I'll bring you over after I take a shower and stuff"

_Time skip_

"Okay ready to see Edward and mine kids?" I asked Charlie

"As ready as I'll ever be" That was good enough, so I grabbed his and Edwards hand and jumped to the Cullen's living room. My kids were with all the girls.

"Dad, I'll like you to meet my kids. This little boy is Masen, and those two adorable girls are Renesmee, and Kasey." I motioned towards them.

"Wow Bells, I got to say, they are one of the cutest babies I've seen, including you.."

"I know dad"

"Can I hold them?"

"Sure" The rest of the night Charlie played with his grandkids. He looked so happy.

"Alright dad you should get home. Come on." I grabbed his hand and 'jumped' back home.

"Thanks Bells. I had fun tonight."

"You can't tell anyone that me and the Cullen's have kids alright?" he nodded his head.

"Well I have to go. I love you bye." I gave him one last hug and jumped back to the living room. The rest of the night I played with my kids. When it was finally time for school I groaned. Poor Esme, she has to take care of so many kids. During the day, Rosalie, Alice, and I were all sad, and missed our kids. Time couldn't go any slower. When we got home we ran to our kids. We got a call from the pack about the treaty. When Carlisle showed up we ran to the border. We took our kids too. All of the wolves were there.

"Hello" Carlisle said.

"I see you have kids" Sam said.

"Yes" I saw Jacob, he was in his human form and he was looking at the other kids. When his eyes rested upon Renesmee, he looked like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.

"Jacob I'll like you to meet Renesmee. Don't try anything funny" I told him as I handed her to him. Apparently Renesmee liked him too.

"So Jacob did imprint on Renesmee" I stated.

"Apparently" Sam said and he sighed. The rest of the night we were talking about the treaty, and we are now able to cross the border as they are too, and other minor details.

When we got home all the kids were asleep. We went up to our rooms, and while I was watching them sleep I fell asleep too. I woke up to a screaming baby. Great way to start the day. Note the sarcasm. I couldn't sleep anymore so I just went through my day like any other day. Jacob came, and he played with Renesmee. Edward and me went to the meadow and spent an hour there. During that hour it was complete bliss. We sat in the middle of the meadow, and talked about how wonderful our lives are. But mostly we just kissed. Sweet little innocent kisses that made us burn for more. That was how our hour went by. The whole day we just played with our kids, and at night we tucked them in, kissed their foreheads, and laid down. The last thing I remembered before going to sleep was kissing Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV:**

These past few weeks have been going ok. We took off the bracelets, and just let them grow on their own pace. I undid the growing of Jay, Marie, Lizzie, Henry, Isa, and Andy. They looked like they were 8 years old at 6 months. They have been mastering their powers, and they may look like 8 year olds, but they are as smart as a thirteen year old. Their growth will last until they are seven, and they will look like they are in their late teens.

Jacob and Renesmee or Nessie have gotten really close. Jacob came up with the name Nessie, because apparently Renesmee is too long of a name. School was about to end, so our wedding is coming up. We kept it small, just the pack and their imprints, and my mother and father and Phil. Alice had everything set up. At the end of everything, I owed Alice big time. The wedding was perfect. It was just like the one's you see on TV, or in the movies. We didn't go on a long honeymoon. Just a honeymoon for a week to Isle Esme. Our time together was even better than the wedding. We got to swim in the ocean with the dolphins, and the best part it was just Edward and I. When we got back the kids looked like they were small 8 year olds. That shocked me. Time felt like it was flying. My shields were incredibly strong. I can wrap a shield around the whole world now. I got a lot of powers from Europe. Especially Italy. I found out it was from the Volturi. They had a lot of powers. My kids got the same powers as me, so now there were 4 people who had the same amount of the Volturi and more. We have all the powers there are now. We practiced our powers, and they were easy to control. There was only one thing gone wrong that summer.

**Nessie POV:**

It was summer vacation, so nobody had to go to school. Everyone taught us a lesson everyday, so it was our own school at home. Rosalie and Jacob taught mechanics, Jasper History, Alice Math, Mom English, Dad all the other foreign languages, so about 60 languages, Carlisle Science, Esme Art, and Emmett was PE.

Jacob promised me we can go camping this weekend, so we had to get mommy's and daddy's permission. I was so excited, we are going to mommy and daddy's meadow. When Saturday came I was overjoyed. I kept a mental shield at high power so nothing bad can happen in my mind. When we got to the meadow I was amazed. It was beautiful. It had so many wild flowers, and everything. The best thing was that Jacob was here. I over heard him talking about imprinting. I used one of the powers that can see and hear every thought that past through someone's mind. Imprinting is finding your soul mate basically. I was so happy that I will always have someone to care for me. Jacob was nice, and cute. He was the best. The whole day we played in the sun, and did random stuffs. When night came he kissed my forehead, and did a little night patrol for the pack.

I heard footsteps in the distance. I got out of the tent and looked around. There was nobody around. Then there was a man by the tree. He was a vampire, but he had red eyes. I got scared, and backed away slowly. There was no point really, because next thing I know is that he is carrying me away on his back. I let out a scream, but nobody hears me. I decided to find out what his power is. It was what I like to call ghost. The scent disappears, and visions won't work even without the shields. Ghost can cover other people too, so once you're in that shield your scent disappears, and nobody can hear a sound you make inside the shield. This is a physical shield, and I haven't mastered this shield yet. I can't take away his power because I don't know how to do it. Mommy never taught us because it's too difficult for us. It's more of a level 8 skill than a level 2. She is teaching us how to master our powers by difficulty. I got level 1 down, and half of level 2. Level 8 is the highest.

We were running for a while, and then we stopped at this cottage. He chained me up, and I saw other girls in there too. I changed my scent so he will think I'm human, then I could trick him. I can't teleport because it drains too much energy, and because it's too hard to control. He left after that.

"Where am I?" I asked the girl next to me

"Where in the middle of the woods, and that man he's a vampire. He abuses us, rapes us, brands us, and feeds from us." She finished, and started crying. I knew enough and started crying as well. I'm too weak, and I can't use my powers because of that. His shield is over us, so I'll be off the radar. He came back a couple of minutes later and walked up to me. He took the chains off and dragged me to a room. I started fighting him, but I have no energy left. I haven't slept yet. He chains me to the ground and brings this piece of metal that was orange, and I can feel the heat coming off of it. He pulls my shirt up, and sticks the metal on my stomach. I scream out loud. It feels like I'm being burned alive. He takes the metal off, and puts his hands on it. At first it felt worst, but then it relaxed. I started crying, and thank god my tears don't come out as venom. He lays a bag of ice on my stomach and walks away. I start thinking what did I do to deserve this. When he takes the chain off, he grabs me by the hand and I saw all his memories and thoughts. I saw all the horrible things he's done to all those human girls. He was what they call a succubus. I was still crying from the burn. He chained me up next to the girl again, and took a bite out of me. I screamed, but then shut my mouth. He smiled wickedly at me.

"We got a tough one here don't we." He took another bite, and let the venom spread. It burned but not too bad. My body temperature is already high, and my mutant powers build up resistance. When I didn't scream he slapped me across the face. I screamed then. He started drinking, and when he was done I fell unconscious. I woke up to someone screaming. When he saw me awake he unchained me. He took me to another room with a bed, and chained me to the bed post. That day he took my innocence away. I was beaten everyday, and I eventually learned to live with it. When I went to the bathroom I saw what he branded me with. It said:

**Name: Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

**Nickname: Nessie**

**Branded By: Derek White**

**Property of: Derek White**

I was furious. I am nobody's property. He fed us some gross human food, and he found out that I was not completely human. He beat me even more, and bit me more. After a week I made a plan, and it was to escape. His shield isn't too strong, probably 20 feet wide. I made a ghost shield, and told everyone of my plan. I unlocked all of the chains with telekinesis, and we ran. I made a physical shield around all of us so we can't get hurt either. I lifted us up in the air, with the elements, and when we reached the airport people were staring at us. We were in Idaho.

"Okay we're in Idaho. Stay right here I'll get you a plane ticket and some cash." They nodded and I went to a guy in a business suit.

"Excuse me" I tapped the man's arm. He turned around and looked at me.

"What?" He asked

"Can I see a one hundred dollar bill?"

"What? No, I'm not a bank." He said getting all mad all of a sudden.

"I just need to see it. You can watch me while I'm holding it. Just let me see it. Please?" I gave him a puppy dog look.

"Alright, but no tricks. Do you hear me?" I nodded. He got one out of his wallet. I put my hand out. When he gave it to me he put his arms around me sternly. I looked at the bill closely studying everything then handed it back to him.

"Thank you" I gave it back to him, and walked back to the girls. I made about 500 one hundred dollar bills.

"Okay here. You can not tell anyone that vampires exist, because you will die if someone finds out. You can't tell anyone what I just did. Got it?" They all nodded. I handed the four girls 100 one hundred dollar bills. They looked shocked.

"Also, I will shield you, so he can't trace your scent. I can only shield you if you are in the country. I'm only a year old, so I'm learning how to extend it." They looked shocked.

"Use the money wisely, because I won't see you again. Bye." I walked away from them, and bought a ticket to Washington. I got a first class ticket, and when I boarded the plane I got some food first and fell asleep. Exhausted from the powers I used. I kept my shields up and waited until I got home. When I woke up, a stewardess was shaking me.

"Miss, we are here. We arrived at Seattle already." I looked around, and everyone was off the plane already. I blushed, and thanked her and got off the plane. When I got off the plane, I made my way home. I ran back home, and flew part of the way also. When I saw the familiar white house I cried. I took off my ghost shield up, keeping the other four shields up and ran inside. I saw mommy and daddy laying on the couch crying the most out of everyone. Everyone assumed it was Carlisle from their thoughts and didn't look up.

"Mommy, daddy" I called out. Everyone looked up. When they saw me they hugged me. I saw Jacob, and he looked broken. I remembered the imprinting thing.

"Nessie where have you been?" Mom asked me looking at all my cuts and bruises. Then she looked at my arms and hissed. When they looked at my arms they all hissed.

"Who did this?" Daddy asked in a concern but angry tone. I lifted up my shirt, and when they saw it they all hissed. Jacob growled, and he started shaking. I grabbed dad's hand and read his memories. Apparently he beat Jacob up pretty bad. I hissed at him and hit him. I never hit anyone before. When they saw my actions, they looked at me with concern.

"You hit Jacob? It wasn't his fault." I growled.

"I'm sorry Nessie, it's just that none of this wouldn't have happened if you didn't go with him." He explained.

"But still" I said pist off. I ran to Jacob and hugged him. I started crying. He hugged me back and rubbed circles in my back saying he was okay.

"Dad don't hit Jacob. Don't hit my imprinter" when I said that everyone looked shocked. Apparently I wasn't supposed to know that.

"I'm sorry Ness" Dad said looking down at the ground.

"It's alright, but next time don't hurt Jacob" I said.

"Ness what happened?" mommy asked

"Well when we were camping Derek came in the middle of the night, and he kidnapped me. He drank, branded and even raped me." I said and I started to cry. I ran to Aunt Rosie's arms. She knew what I was going through.

"He beat me up more, because I was Half Vampire, so he used more force. I escaped with the other girls. I have the ghost shield up for them right now. Mom can you do it for me?" she nodded, and said okay and I released my shields.

"He branded all of us, and did the same thing everyday. We escaped today, and I got here." I said. Rosalie gave me a tighter hug.

"It's okay. Were here now. Nobody's going to touch you." I stayed in her arms before going to mommy again. Kasey and Masen hugged me too. I missed them. I stayed in mom's embrace the whole night. Dad and Jacob were there too, keeping me safe. I just thought about how it was over now.

**Bella POV:**

My baby is back. I missed her so much. When this Derek guy takes his shield off, I'm going to take his power away, so we can catch him and beat him for doing that to Nessie. I swear to god if it's the last thing I do. I cradled her even tighter and kissed her head. She has so many scratches, and the burn must be killing her. She hasn't hunted in a month now. I held my precious baby in my arms for the rest of the night.

These past few days have been crazy. We're all very protective of Nessie, and I'm keeping a shield around everyone, and it's on high power so no one can get hurt physically or mentally. The kids play around, but they don't really go outside. Nessie doesn't look like she got hurt mentally, or emotionally. She is still her same bubbly self, just like Alice. I felt an arm snake around my waste and I turned around to see Edward with a worried look across his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing, I'm just thinking. That's all." I said trying to keep the worry off of my face. Apparently it didn't work.

"Bella please just tell me what's wrong. I won't be able to help if you don't tell me."

"It's Nessie. I'm worried that this Derek guy will come looking for her."

"We won't let him get Nessie again. Why don't you go train with the kids so if there was an emergency they would be ready." He suggested. I nodded and took his hand.

"Kids, lets go train" I said, and everyone was in front of me. We walked outside into the back yard and we warmed up.

"Did everyone eat, or does anybody need blood?" I asked.

"We haven't hunted in a while. Can we have some blood?" asked Jay. I nodded and went to the kitchen. I cut my arm open, and when there was enough blood I came out with a couple of glasses. Once they were finished, we were about to begin when I got an idea.

"Wait. To give you more protection, you kids will share your powers. That means you can share the one's you were born with so you guys will have more protection. It will take more time mastering, but your guys will be safer. First you can't use it against family got it?" They shook their heads. I closed my eyes and transferred all my powers to them, except for the sponge since I needed that one. Once I got all my powers back we began the training.

"Okay since you guys are new we have to go over a few things. First you guys are very powerful, so we need to work on your shields or else you can get hurt. Your mental shield is always around, but your physical shield isn't. To control that shield think of something that made you angry. Here I'll manipulate your emotions to make it easier." I made them feel angry, and I could see their shields now, well my shields. Since they're new they only had one shield, but it was enough.

"The shield feels sort of like a rubber band that you can control. Think about stretching it." I saw their shields grow bigger.

"Now bring it as close to your skin as you can, and keep it there. I'll give you some more anger, because that helps you control your shield. Also I'm the only one that can penetrate it so don't even try doing anything funny." I sent them more anger, and once when they reached their limit their shields were fully under control.

"Good, now try with your mental shield. It takes more time but I saw them expand when you were angry. I need to do that again, so just be expecting it." I sent them the anger again, but I secretly asked Jasper for some help when their physical shields were down so his power can work. This sent them over the top, and they learned to control it too. They can now use their mental and physical shield, and use the low, medium, or high power.

"You guys are doing great. Now lets move on. This power is important, if taken advantage then I will take it away. We're going to use Jane's power. Mine is stronger for some reason, and it won't let me give you guys it, so you'll have to stick to Jane's. This power is quite easy, it's a level one. We were on level 6 so this should be a piece of cake. Everyone keep your shield up no matter what." I told them sternly. When I saw their shields, they were just on block. I haven't taught my kids yet so this will be new. I noticed how my kid's shields were almost as strong as mine, but I can penetrate it because their shield is a weaker version of mine. I left this out of the lesson for them because it was a dangerous power.

"So all you have to do is think of a burning feeling, and aim it at someone. You will feel a tiny prick on your shield, and if you feel it raise your hand to tell that it worked. We'll go one at a time." They all succeeded. I was so proud of them.

"Now that we have the two most important one's lets get started on the one's you guys were born with. So that's replication, pusher, mind control, elements, weather, sending thoughts, illusionist, time controller, and future and past seer. Lets start with sending thoughts since it's the easiest. Place your hand on someone's part of their body and think of something, and push your thoughts in that person's head. Henry and Lizzie, this should be easy for you guys, but use your hands, and instead of trying to give a command just send a thought." They got the hang of it pretty quickly.

"We can do mind control, and pusher. It's the same thing, but you send a command. The pusher power controls their actions, while mind control the host won't even notice." Since they already sended their thoughts via touch, they caught up quickly.

"For illusionist, and replication all you need to do is concentrate, and think of it as a solid. For illusions, just send your thoughts in picture, and try not to think of it being a solid." They all got really good at the mind powers. They could read minds now, but I shielded everyone so they wouldn't hear any inappropriate thought. Especially Emmett's thoughts. I shivered at that.

"Masen's power is a little tricky. You have to hold someone's hand, and then try to look in their mind. It's different then the rest because now you're actually trying to read through the mind, instead of invading it with just a couple of commands. For the future, it's right after you see their past." I saw them struggling, but they eventually got the hand of it.

"Kasey's power is too dangerous to do because you can get hurt physically, and dragging you back is too hard even for me. We can do the elements. You have to feel connected to the Earth. Feel the wind, the water in the air, the ground, the fire in your bodies. Think of the elements. Lets start with wind. Feel the wind, and try to bend it at your own will. Some hand gestures are good for beginners. Move your arms as an experiment. Everyone uses different techniques." It was kind of funny seeing them experiment with the wind. They were making small changes in the air, but it was just so cute seeing them. They looked like they were playing ninja or something, chopping at the air. Eventually they all found their gestures, and used it to their advantage. They got the hang of all the other elements. We didn't do weather, because it would be suspicious if a thunder storm just came out of no where. Once we mastered all of the kids powers except for Kasey's, and Isa we were done for the day. They stayed outside practicing their new powers, and trying to see if they could do anything else. I went inside and plopped down on the couch. I saw my Withering Heights on the table, and started reading it. I was just finishing the book when I felt someone sit next to me and snake an arm around my waist.

Once I finished the book, I looked to my right, and my personal Adonis was sitting right there next to me. I smiled lovingly at him.

"Hello love" he said

"Hi. Sorry I kept you waiting for so long." I said with a sheepish smile on my face. He chuckled.

"That's alright, let's go to our meadow." I grabbed his hand and we ran out. I was way faster than him, so I just strolled my way there. When we finally got there we sat right in the middle, with the wild flowers all around us.

He leaned in, and brought his lips to mine. At first it was just a simple brush of the lip, but as time went on we put more force behind it. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted, and we had a duel from there. We were like that until midnight, just kissing. The stars were beautiful.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too. Forever…" he trailed off

"And Ever." I finished. He gave me one last long and passionate kiss.


End file.
